Broken
by lexilex17
Summary: I saw a small girl with short black hair that was really spiky, and then I saw him. My own personal god. He had honey blonde shaggy hair and the same pale skin and golden eyes as Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. When Olivia Swan comes to Forks she doesn't expect much. Little does she or the Cullen's know: they're in for a big surprise. Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Clean this up you filthy rat! I can't believe you would treat my stuff with such disrespect!" Her smokey screams filled the clouded air as she glared at me.

I quickly wiped up the floor attempting to rid it of yet another stain from spilt soda. I'd been cleaning the table, lifting up her glass to clean under it when she pushed me into the table causing me to drop it on the already stained cream carpet.

After I'd finished I wiped the few tears sliding down my cheeks and stood up. The tears were stupid, I should be used to this by now. I turned to go back into the kitchen before running into her.

"You missed a spot."

"Where?" I looked at my work confused. There was no more remains of the sticky soda in the carpet.

She walked over, glass in hand and dumped the rest of the soda that remained in the cup on the ground again. "There."

I sighed silently and got back down on my hands and knees to begin cleaning again.

She walked away calling to the man in the kitchen, her high pitched laughter filling the air. "Hey Derek! Guess what I just did!"

She sounded like a kid in a candy store. She looked like a wrinkled giant. She was cold. She was heartless. She was meaner than the devil.  
She was my mother.

Maria stood at 5' 8" with graying brown hair and fierce green eyes. Skinnier but not by much. She was 45 years old but looked to be in her mid fifties early sixties. What alcohol and cigarettes does to you. She was the oldest of three children; the only girl. A tough fighter, who doesn't take no for an answer.

My father was quite the same. Derek was 6' 5" black hair old brown eyes. Almost as wrinkled as Maria but not quite. He was a twig but a strong twig. He hits harder than you'd think. He had the same love of alcohol as his wife.

Fortunately you would never know we were related just by looking at us. I was only 5' 6", hoping to get taller. My hair was straight and blonde framing my oval face. My skin was clear, my eyes a bright vibrant green. I was skinny, but not anorexic. I never understood how people could force themselves to throw up. My friends say I have a fear, emetophobia, of puking. Who knows.

I cook, I clean, I simply try to survive this place I call home. Everything is outdated and stained. Things had been broken from drunken fights then cheaply repaired. It was hell. My own hell in my own home.

I guess you could say, to start this off simply, Welcome to the life of Olivia Swan, the girl who's never good enough.

A/N: Its kind of a sad first chapter but I promise it gets much much better! And way happier! :) don't forget to let me know what you think! :))


	2. Chapter 2

I came home from school Tuesday night and began my chores just like I always did. First the dishes, then laundry. Followed by vacuuming, dusting, and sweeping. It's not that I minded helping out. It made me feel good to know my parents needed me. It was the stupid games they played that upset me.

My parents aren't really parents. Ever since I was old enough to climb onto the counter and start the microwave that was it. They were done helping me. It seems as if they can do nothing for themselves or for me. The only interaction we have is when they yell at me or tell me I can't do things. Big shocker.

"Olivia get in here and put up this cabinet!" Maria yelled at me as soon as I got home from school. I'd been invited to go get a soda after school with a friend but I've completely given up on asking. The answer is always no.

Of course when I enter the kitchen I'm instantly handed a hammer and some nails, as if that would hold up the cabinet. After she tells me where she wants it she leaves. I switch out the hammer and nails for a screwdriver and some screws. Once I finish placing the cabinet in the wall she comes back to tell me what a crappy job I did.

"No Olivia are you stupid? I said over there!" She points three inches to the left.

I sigh and undo all my work. Shifting the cabinet before screwing it in place I asked to be sure this is where it needs to be. After the approval I screw it in.

She sighs, "Ya know, I think I really liked it over where it was."

I shut my eyes tightly, something I do when I'm frustrated with either one of them. But I don't dare say anything, I learned that lesson very young.

Naturally once I fix it, its wrong yet again. She has me keep moving it back and forth about three more times.

"Nope. I really did like it in its first spot."

I've had enough, "Mother my arms are tired, would you please do it?"

I know as soon as the words leave my mouth I'm getting slapped. And I was absolutely right. It doesn't hurt, it never does, but the thought of disappointing her no matter how ridiculous her requests are hurts me.

"How dare you! You go to your room this instant! I don't want to see your filthy face until tomorrow! Have fun starving tonight yet again. I don't think I need to remind you about how you went to bed with no supper for not cleaning the carpet properly last night. No go! Get out of my face!" She shoved me in the direction of my room. The tears burned in my eyes, it just wasn't fair.

But life wasn't fair. I'd heard that all too many times.

I sat in my lonely room, which only had my bed and a closet in it. "What more do you need?" Maria had said when I'd asked why there wasn't more in it. Around eight Derek came to get me. When he's not with Maria he can be really nice, but he's afraid of her. Hence why he's still here.

He took me into the kitchen where our dinner table was, Maria was already sitting there. We both sat down before she spoke.

"Olivia. You're moving out," Maria demanded. "You've become too much of a hassle for us."

"What? How?" I could feel the tears creeping up.

"First of all we've had two incidents in one week. Completely unacceptable! You're lucky I don't punish you like I did last summer at the cabin. Secondly, you eat way too much. A few nights ago you asked for seconds. You're going to get fat! No man will ever marry a fat girl! Men think they're completely disgusting and I refuse to have a daughter who men think is unfit for marriage. You need to do as other girls do and start puking up your food, or stop eating. No child of mine will wear double digit size jeans. You need to diet. Thirdly, you put holes in my wall when screwing up my cabinet. Now I must pay to have that fixed. You've become too much of an expense! So we're sending you to live with Charlie in Forks. Don't worry, Forks is kind of like Colorado. You'll never know you even left." She sighed, "now look what you've done! You've made me talk a lot! Good God! Now go pack you leave tomorrow. Oh and by the way I'm pregnant another reason why I don't need you. Now go!"

Robotically I stood and went to my room. It was a blessing in disguise! I'm leaving! And my moms...pregnant? How is that even possible?... Who cares I'm leaving! Though, I wondered...was it true that I was getting fat? I never filled my plate at supper before, we've never had enough food or money. Either way I refused to throw up. It was absolutely repulsive! I'd rather die than puke.

I packed what meager clothes I had and fell asleep. I prayed Uncle Charlie was nicer than mom and dad. I'd only met him a few times when mom and dad would go on vacation for a week and they had me live with him. He was nice to me a little awkward around people but it didn't matter. I had a feeling life in Forks would be a ton better than life at home.

_Bella_

"Oh by the way, did I tell you your cousin Olivia's going to come stay with us?" Charlie asked as I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table eating it.

I frowned, "No. Who's that? Have I met her?"

"You know my brother Derek that lives in Colorado, right?" I nodded. "Its his daughter. She's your age, in the same grade. She'll be here in about a week. Anyway, I wanted you to just show her around and introduce her to people, make her feel welcome."

"Oh okay. Uh, sure dad." I continued with my cereal waiting impatiently for Edward.

He left for work after mumbling a goodbye to me. As soon as his cruiser was out of the driveway and down the road it was replaced by my favorite car: the silver Volvo.

Edward drove us to school, like always and I went about my day like normal. At lunch Edward and I sat down at the Cullen's table.

"Oh how exciting! Are you excited?" Alice was practically bouncing in her seat.

It was silent for a few moments as I realized she was talking to me. "About what?"

"What your dad told you this morning!"

I shrugged, "I don't know. The last time I've seen her was when we were littler. I don't really remember her."

Emmett looked confused, "What's going on?"

"My cousins coming to live with us."

"Sweet! Now I'll have another person to mess with! Is she as clumsy as you?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Is that even possible?"

Laughter broke out around the table and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

Of course Emmett would take that as an opportunity to embarrass me. "Aw look at her blush!"

This of course only worsened my blushing. Jerks.

"Thanks Emmett. That's real nice of you." I smiled half glaring at the giant.

He laughed a bit more, "Seriously though, is she?"

"She said she didn't really remember her. How would she know?" Edward answered for me. I threw him a grateful glance.

I was kind of excited that Olivia was coming. Not only would it be nice to get some of the attention off of me directly, but having another girl in the house would be a major plus. Now maybe dinner wouldn't be so weird. But then of course there was the Edward and the Cullen's issue...but that shouldn't matter. She doesn't have to know. I'd be able to keep her in the dark just like Charlie. Everything would be fine. Better now even.

_Olivia_

Finally! I could barely sleep at all last night. Was way too jittery and excited. I hoped Forks was sunny and warm and paradise. I didn't know much about Washington or Forks but I could dream. I didn't have any technology, no phone, computer, any of that. Therefore, all my knowledge came from school and books. And of course other people.

Derek drove me to the airport. Maria had some stupid excuse about how she was pregnant and couldn't overwork herself. He came inside with me and waited for my flight to be called. Once it was he gave me an awkward hug and slipped me an envelope.

"Have fun with Charlie. Tell em I said hi."

"I will. Bye dad." I smiled and couldn't walk away fast enough.

On the plane I began freaking out. I'd never been away from home before. I'd never been without my parents. What if Uncle Charlie was just like Maria? Or worse, as if it were even possible. What if the kids at school didn't like me? What if they hated me and made fun of me? Would my teachers make me stand up and give a speech? And what about school itself? Would I be able to make it to class on time? What would happen if I'm late? These questions swirled around my head, giving myself a minor headache.

I decided to open up my envelope, which I'd completely forgotten about. Inside was five thousand dollars cash and a note.

Dearest Olivia-

I just wanted you to know how much I love you. I know we don't always agree and I know that sometimes the things your mother and I have done to you isn't always fair. But please understand the situation I'm in. You and I both know what would happen had I tried to leave. Trust me when I say it's truly awful the things she's done to you, but what's happened to me trying to protect you was much greater. I've always fought for you and wanted you to be happy. I lied and told Maria that they were taking pay cuts at work so I could save this money for you. It's completely yours to do as you wish.

You're staying with Charlie until you graduate highschool. I thought it'd be safer for you with a baby on the way so nothing could happen to either one of you. I know how she gets and believe me, no one can do anything right. I completely understand that once you graduate you may never come back. And after the horrid childhood I'm ashamed to say I gave to you I would understand if we never spoke again. Please be safe and careful in Forks. And don't forget to think about your old man every now and then. Feel free to send me a letter, just so I know you got there safe. Don't worry about Maria. God knows she won't be doing anything but sitting on the couch and sleeping for the next nine months.

I love you. Be safe.

Dad

Tears welled in my eyes and slid down my cheeks as I cradled the letter to my chest.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm so sorry." I whispered shutting my eyes tightly and laying my head against the back of my chair.

The rest of the flight passed by quickly. When we landed, I hoped my eyes weren't still red from crying after I read the letter. That would be embarrassing and bad. Then they'd ask why and I'd either have to lie or show them the letter, which wasn't something I wanted to do. Making my way through the terminal I looked around and spotted Charlie and Bella. I was surprised I even recognized them.

"Hey Olivia. How are you doing kiddo? It's, uh, nice to see you again. Been awhile." Charlie gave me a one armed hug.

I smiled, "Yeah really. I'm doing okay. How about you?"

"Good, good. You remember my daughter Bella, right?" He introduced us briefly.

"Yeah, kind of. It's good to see you again."

She nodded, "You too. The last time we saw each other was grandpa Swan's funeral right?"

I agreed, It'd make sense. The only time we went anywhere as a family was weddings or funerals.

"Well, let's get you on home. I'm sure you're tired from the flight." Charlie led us outside and through the parking lot.

"The sun doesn't shine?" I asked Bella. We were trailing a couple steps behind Charlie.

She shook her head, "I wish. Only if we're really lucky does it come out. I guess we should've warned you to say goodbye to the sun."

A small smile fell upon my lips. "Yeah really."

"Speaking of things to warn you about." Bella gestured to a police car. "that's our ride. I tried to get Charlie to let us take the truck, but he said it was going to rain and your luggage would get wet. Besides, then we'd all be crammed in the front seat. So we're taking his cruiser."

"Fun." I said sarcastically.

Bella giggled and got in the front seat next to Charlie while I put my stuff in the back. It was a half hour drive from Port Angeles to Forks which wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Bella told me a bit about the school and the kids there. She warned me that they'd be all over me simply because I was new. She said that I could sit with her, Jessica, and her other friends if I wanted. Of course I said yes. Who else would I sit with?

Charlie ordered pizza for dinner so we didn't have to cook which was extremely good. I'd never ordered out before. Maria always demanded that I make food so I could be a "proper wife."

Bella helped me unpack and get everything situated both in my room and in the bathroom. There was only one, so I'd have to share with Charlie and Bella. I supposed I didn't mind that. Couldn't be worse than sharing with Maria and Derrek.

Around ten o' clock I went to bed. I loved my room. It was bigger than my old one and facing the back yard. Painted a lime green and filled with blues browns and purples in the blankets, curtains, and other little knickknacks like picture frames and stuff. I was never really one for girly frilly stuff. Couldn't really afford them at home anyway.

I was terrified. I began school at a strange place tomorrow. All my old friends weren't with me anymore. At least I knew Bella and could sit with her. It'd been a while since we seen each other but we seemed to get along well. I just hoped everything would be okay.

At 6:30 my alarm went off. Great. I quickly showered and got dressed so I didn't implicate Bella or Charlie's morning schedules. After checking to make sure my blue running shirt with purple polka dot long sleeved shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black loose ankle boots looked okay for the first day I made some breakfast. There wasn't much in the house, it reminded me of my house. There was Wheaties (gross), toast, or strawberry poptarts. I went for the toast.

"Sorry about the food situation. I need to go shopping tonight. You can come and help pick out stuff if you want." Bella said sitting down to have a poptart.

Nodding I took another bite of toast. "That'd be good."

"Oh and my boyfriends going to give us a ride to school today. Or you can drive my truck. You have your license right?"

"Yeah, I do. But riding with you guys is okay, unless you don't want me too."

Bella shook her head. "No you can come. It's just a ride to school."

I finished my toast quickly and double checked I had everything I thought I'd need for the first day. My nerves were kicking in big time. I wasn't able to sit still. Pacing around the living room and messing with my hair and outfit took up most of my time before a knock on the door finally came.

A guy with bronze tousled hair and bright golden eyes kissed my cousin on the lips and told her good morning. He was super pale yet still looked like a freaking god. He was cute, but not that cute. Bella could definitely keep him.

"Olivia, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, Olivia." Bella introduced us with a small smile. She seemed happier now that Edward was here.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook my hand quickly before pulling back. His hands were icy cold. I figured it was because it was cold outside. I'd have to remember to grab a jacket.

I smiled at them not really knowing what to say. I'd never really been good at this.

"Are you ready to go?" Bella asked.

"Yeah let me go get a jacket." I quickly ran upstairs, thinking about all the things they must be saying about me and thinking about what a dork I probably looked like. When I returned they hadn't moved but were both smiling.

They both turned to look at me as I came downstairs.

"I'm ready now."

Edward opened the door for us while Bella shut off all the lights and locked the door. I figured Bella would want to sit by Edward up front so I opted for the back seat behind Edward. The drive to school was very fast. Edward went way above the speed limit Bella scolded him for driving so fast about halfway there. He dropped the speed about ten mph and then complained for driving slow. Even though he was still technically speeding.

Bella took me to the main office when we got to school. There I got my schedule and a slip to have all my teachers sign.

I showed the schedule to Bella, hoping to have some classes together.

"We have spanish together third hour." She said studying it intently.

"That's it?"

She nodded. "You're in some really advanced classes. Geez you're like a genius. AP History?"

"It's what I took back home."

The bell rang which sounded like an old buzzer.

"You're study halls in room 124 that's the first building over there." Bella pointed me in the right direction. "Have fun!"

I rolled my eyes. Right this day would be a blast. Luckily I made it in before the final bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Wisner, had me sit in the third row the fourth seat out of five right in front of a really muscular boy who had the same skin and eyes as Edward. I wondered if they were related. Everyone remained relatively quiet, except for a few boys in the back right corner who were always laughing about something. Mr. Wisner really didn't seem to mind though.

After study hall I had Calculous with that same boy who looked like Edward and one other boy from my study hall that was really loud with black hair. The muscled boy was greeted by a super hot blonde model looking girl with that same skin and eyes. But she greeted him with a kiss. I sure hoped they weren't related. Once again I sat in front of that boy who sat next to the girl. Calc was pretty boring, they were a chapter behind us so it was all just review. Though it was review, I was much to shy to raise my hand.

I actually looked forward to third hour. Bella was in that class. Our teacher, Senora Paulson was really nice. She was kind of quirky and fun. The boy and the blonde girl was in that class too along with Edward.

"How's it been so far?" Bella turned around to talk to me. Her and Edward sat in the second row right next to each other at the same table. I sat right behind Bella while some other quiet girl sat by me. The girl and the boy from Calc sat by Edward on the right.

"Good. I've had the last three classes with that boy." I told her quietly.

Edward smiled, "He hasn't been trouble has he? I'll beat him up for you."

The boy grinned like mad upon hearing Edward's threat. He sat closest to Edward, the girl on his right. "You wish little bro. I believe last time we tested that out you lost."

So he was Edward's brother. I figured as much.

"That's Emmett, don't worry he's a wuss." Edward chuckled while introducing us.

Emmett rolled his eyes, flipped Edward off, and turned back to the girl he kissed.

"And that's Rosalie his girlfriend." Edward continued.

I nodded smiling at her when she looked at me. She didn't return one.

Edward sighed, "She's always like that. Don't let it bother you."

Shrugging, I turned my eyes to the two new arrivals in class. I saw a small girl with short black hair that was really spiky. Then I saw him. My own personal god. He had honey blonde shaggy hair and the same pale skin and golden eyes as Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie. He wore a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants and shoes. In all honesty, he could've worn the dirtiest, ripped up, nasty clothes in the world and still look just as perfect as he did right now. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I prayed and prayed he sat next to me, but he didn't. He sat behind Rosalie. The small girl with him sat on his left, successfully blocking my view.

Edward stared at me funny and I blushed. I couldn't really blame him though, he did just catch me oogling at what could possibly be his brother. It wasn't totally my fault, his brother was the hottest godlike person I've ever seen in my life. No way he could blame me...well not totally.

All throughout the hour the God and I sat back in our chairs so we could look at each other. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him look at me. Every now and then I'd see him smile too. Once our eyes locked and I could feel myself melt under is heavy gaze. It was heaven.

The bell rang and Bella pulled me aside after we left the class room.

"Stop staring at him" She said as I watched the boy pass us in the hall leaving class.

"Bella. He's a god. Seriously, the hottest man I've ever seen! I love him."

She sighed, "You don't even know his name. You haven't even technically met yet."

"I don't care. He's perfect...what is his name?"

"Jasper."

"Jasper," I whispered it to myself. "it even sounds perfect."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You can't date him. Seriously, you need to get over him. You're sounding like a love drunk teenager."

"I am. As of now." I giggled and walked to my fourth hour english class with Mrs. Jennings. All the while I prayed he was in my class. Unfortunately he wasn't. Class ruined.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jasper_

"What the hell was that?" Alice yelled to me when we got in Emmett's Jeep after third hour.

I felt awful. I'd practically spent the whole last hour staring at another girl in front of my girlfriend. But I couldn't help it. There was something about her that drew me in.

"Alice. I-I just..." I sighed defeated. How could I explain this?

She sat there staring at me, hurt full in her eyes. "You what, Jasper?"

"I don't know how to explain it. It was just...magic."

My little pixie scoffed at me, "Magic Jasper? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Alice, I know you're not stupid. I just don't know how to explain it. I felt like if I didn't check and make sure she was there that I'd just...just go crazy. It was like I needed to be sure she was protected and safe. And I know that's not good, well for us anyway. I don't know what it is Alice. I just don't know."

"Jasper, I love you. We're mates. I don't know what happened either, but I just don't want it to come between us."

I nodded, "I know Ali. I love you too."

It was lunch when we finally got back inside of school. We took our usual spots at the table with the rest of our family. Bella and her friend were sitting by Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, and Eric. It angered me that the boys were staring at her like a piece of meat. Well, all except Ben. I felt the urge to go over and rip Mike and Eric's heads off.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Jesus Christ Jasper. Control yourself."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand why I feel this way. It's...weird."

Emmett chuckled, "Having trouble controlling things Jasper?"

Alice hit him in the arm, "Shut up Emmett."

"What? He's never experienced the feeling that comes with the presence of a hot lady?"

"Emmett. I swear to god I'll kill you." I threatened him, quietly growling under my breath.

He shrugged and put his head on Rosalie's shoulder.

I desperately wanted to go talk to her. She looked so bored. I longed to put a smile on her face, make her happy. She was perfect, a complete Goddess. Nothing would've pleased me more than to go up and hug her right now.

Edward glared at me and Alice looked sad. Instantly I felt guilty. I didn't mean to hurt Alice. She'd given me so much, helped me through everything and now this was how I was going to repay her? I couldn't help myself. Something pulled me to Bella's mysterious friend.

"It's her cousin."

My eyes flashed to Edward.

"Her cousin?"

He nodded, "Her name's Olivia. She's from Colorado. Her mother was emotionally abusive, father never did anything about it because then he'd get abused. Messed up family."

Anger lit inside of me like someone had struck a match. I wanted to kill her mother for hurting her. Hell, I wanted to kill her father for not doing anything to stop it.

"Because that'll win her over. Kill her parents she'll fall in love instantly."

I hadn't thought of that. The thought of hurting her...it brought on a sharp pain to my chest. My hand instantly covered where the pain was.

"Heartburn?" Emmett joked finding this whole thing rather amusing.

"Yeah. That's quite literally what it is. I don't know why but it hurts." I frowned rubbing right where my heart was.

Edward frowned, "It's like her pain is your pain. I wonder what would happen if physical pain where to happen..."

Before I knew it I was glaring at Edward, a low growl escaped my lips, "Touch her and die."

Emmett's eyes widened at my sudden display, "Wow. You don't threaten us like that when it comes to Alice. What's up with that?"

I sighed relaxing my position, "I don't know. I'm so confused."

I placed my head in my hands. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her watching me. She saw me looking distressed and upset, causing her to pull her own face into a worried frown. Seeing this brought on yet another wave of pain to my chest.

Edward sat back taking all this in. Her thoughts and mine. I looked to him for help, he had to know what this was.

"I don't," He answered me wearing a frown of his own. "but Carlisle might. He's certainly been around a lot longer than us. Surely he's seen it before."

This brought slight comfort to me. Hopefully he understood what was going on and could help me fix it. Alice got up and left the room. This once more made me feel bad. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt.

"She's fine," Edward reassured me, "give her time."

The bell rang and Emmett and I walked to our AP History class. My mood instantly brightened when I saw she was in this class. Not only was she in the class, she sat right next to me. The pain in my chest instantly went away.

I put on my music, trying to ignore my thoughts so hopefully my head would be clear for when class started. Yeah right.

_Olivia_

This day couldn't be better. I had the best class with the best guy ever. And I barely knew him! I was such a freak. Seriously, I was becoming a grade A stalker. Every thought I had was about him. It was irritating because I quite literally just found out his name and that was the only thing I knew about him. I saw he was playing Nickelback, my absolute favorite band. When my parents went out (on rare occasions) I would take my moms laptop and blare their music. I still needed to thank the senior boy at my old school who'd play that stuff on his iPod during study hall. He was my hero. Or he used to be.

I looked up from Jasper's iPod to see him staring at me. My cheeks flushed and I looked down embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry. I just saw you playing that song and I love that song and that band and...yeah." Naturally I stuttered and stumbled through my answer. Yeah Olivia, that was attractive.

Jasper simply smiled, "It's okay. It's a good band. I didn't think anyone really listened to them anymore. They're kind of an older band. Still good though."

"Oh I know. They're older but I swear I'm forever finding new songs that I love from them. Have you heard anything from Three Days Grace? Or My Darkest Days? They're amazing too."

"Oh my God," He slapped Emmett's arm. "see I told you there are still people with a good taste in music still around. I really like Animal from Three Days Grace. My Darkest Days has good ones too. And so does Skillet and Theory of a Deadman. They're both really good too."

"I've only heard a couple songs from Skillet. But the ones I've heard have been good. Hate my Life or Bad Girlfriend has to be my favorite from Theory of a Deadman."

Jasper's eyes got wide, "You listen to Bad Girlfriend? That's a bit of a dirty song."

"So? Ever heard Striptease by Hinder? Love that one too."

"How about Next Go Round by Nickelback?"

"I love that one! I laughed so hard when I heard the part about the John Deere lawn mower!"

Jasper chuckled, "It's such a funny, yet dirty verse."

The bell rang then to start class. Jasper sighed and said something I didn't catch.

"What?"

He smiled at me, "Nothing."

It was the sweetest part of my day. Jasper and I actually had a conversation. A real conversation. And he smiled at me and seemed to really enjoy himself. Oh God this day was amazing. I love my life.

I was shocked I would say that. If you'd asked me a week ago if I loved or hated my life, I would've said I hated it. My mother made my life miserable. I don't have any physical scars, physically she's never been able to hurt me, but the emotional and mental scars are stronger than ever. I just didn't understand how one woman could hold so much hate.

Jasper walked me to Biology which we had together. Even better part to my day, we sat next to each other. The electricity between us was undeniable. It was sensational. My heart racing, palms sweaty, you'd think I was dying of a heart attack. But that's what it was, he was attacking my heart. Needless to say, it was new best part of my day.

We weren't able to talk much during biology on account that we were both taking notes the whole hour. That was semi depressing but just being next to him was enough for me, for now anyway. This tugging feeling wouldn't leave my heart though. It quite literally felt as if my heart was being pulled from chest towards him. I'd never felt like that before. Then again, I wouldn't have had anyone to feel that with before him.

Back at home I wasn't allowed to date. I wasn't allowed to do anything with anyone other than my parents. For a sixteen year old, my social life didn't exist. Yeah, I had a few friends who understood my situation but that was it. No boyfriends, no parties, no sleepovers, no nothing. But now that I was in Forks, I could actually have all of that. It made me smile to think of how much my life can improve by coming here. I was absolutely right, this would be a good thing.

Seventh hour was gym, my least favorite subject. I didn't fall on my face or anything, but I did get hurt a lot. Lucky for me, I had Jasper there to catch me. Wink wink. Well, I didn't fall so there was no catching but he did look pretty cute. Today, I just had to sit on the bleachers and watch everyone else play basketball. Jasper did really well. He score about four points out of nine for his team. Each basket counted as one seeing as everyone was playing in one gym and there were multiple teams. Every once in a while Jasper would look up at me and smile. That made the tugging on my heart even worse. I wanted to run to him. Run to him, jump in his arms, and never let go. It's not too weird to want to do that to a guy you just met, right? Who was I kidding, I "loved" this guy. Sure, he was cute and he seemed nice but I barely knew him! We had something in common, but still. Besides, what would I guy like that want with a girl like me. I wasn't anything special. By next week I'd probably be over him. This whole heart crap was probably just a figment of my imagination. Something I wanted to believe was happening, not something that actually was.

I met Bella and Edward by Edward's car when the final bell rang. Jasper followed me out, staying a few paces behind as if he were waiting for someone. He, Emmett, Rosalie, and that small girl from Spanish all got into the Jeep that was parked next to us. Jasper looked at me one more time and smiled before he got into the car. I opened up my own door, careful not to hit the Jeep, and got in.

"So Olivia, how was your first day?" Edward asked as we pulled out of the parking lot. It wasn't as busy as my old school's parking lot, but still rather crowded.

"It was surprisingly better than I'd thought." I replied looking out the window a smile on my face.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella looking worriedly at me in the rearview mirror. I couldn't imagine why, it's not like we were in danger.

Edward took Bella's hand and rubbed it, "That's good."

The rest of the ride was silent. Edward kept peeking at me in the mirror which was weird. I hoped I didn't look bad. I've spent most of my day around Jasper and looking bad in front of him would be mortifying. When we got home Bella went inside to get the grocery money Charlie keeps in a cupboard in the kitchen. We said goodbye to Edward before Bella drove us to the store in Port Angeles.

"So earlier you said I couldn't date Jasper. Why not?" I asked breaking the ice.

Bella sighed, "Because, there's a lot you don't know about him."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't get to know him."

"It's not good for you to get to know him."

I frowned at that. "Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," Bella said quickly, "It's just that...Jasper has a girlfriend."

My heart sank and I felt like crying. He had a girlfriend? Of course he did. Just like everything else good in my life it would be diminished right before my eyes. One taste at happiness and that's all I could have. That precious happiness was for someone else.

"Who?" I finally asked after calming myself and keeping the tears at bay.

"Alice, the girl he walked in with in Spanish."

I sighed and nodded. Of course. That would explain why he was lagging behind after school. He was waiting for her. My chest hurt right where my heart was. It was like heartburn but more painful. At first I thought I was having a heart attack but dismissed it after it didn't stop when we were on our way home. I thought about telling Bella, but figured I'd just sound stupid.

We got home and unloaded the groceries. Bella and I made spaghetti for supper and cleaned up the dishes afterwards. Conversation with Charlie flowed pretty smoothly as he asked about my day and if I enjoyed the school here. I tried not to be upset in front of Bella or Charlie. It wasn't there fault Jasper had a girlfriend. Still, as I went to bed that night, I couldn't help but feel as if I'd lost a half of my soul.

A/N: Chapter three has arrived! I'd like to thank everyone for favoriting and reviewing! It means a lot to me! I hope you're enjoying it so far, I promise it gets happier and filled with more Jasper and Olivia! :))


	4. Chapter 4

_Jasper_

Alice wouldn't talk to me the whole ride home. Hell, she wouldn't even look at me. Quite frankly, I didn't blame her. I'd done it again. Once again Olivia had captured my head and heart. A weird tugging sensation had been around all day today. It was something I'd never experienced before. Of course it was gone now, but it'd been replaced with pain. A sharp pain right where my cold dead heart is. Again something else I've never experienced.

Esme routinely greeted us when we got home asking how our day was. Carlisle wouldn't be home for another hour or so. Alice went straight up to our room and shut the door. Esme looked to me for answers, but I didn't really want to share them. How could I tell her I'd been staring at another woman all day? Almost a century of faithful marriage and now I was getting ready to throw that all away over some new girl that happened to be in almost all of my classes? Of course not.

I went upstairs and slowly knocked on the door. Who knew what state she could be in after today. After waiting a few moments I just opened the door. She was laying on our bed on her stomach her little head on a pillow facing away from the door. The sadness in the room made me want to cry, if I'd even be able too.

Sitting down on the bed next to her, I rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "Ali, I'm sorry."

"You love her." She said simply. As if that made up for what I'd done.

"I don't. I love you." I'd just met this girl, how could I know if I loved her? Besides, I'd already decided on Alice. Nothing could come between that.

Alice sighed underneath my hand, "Jasper you think we'll stay together. You think you can try and stay away from her but you can't. I've seen it. Even now when you'd decided to stay with me. It doesn't change. Either way you end up with her and not me. Trying to fight it just makes it harder between the two of you. Do yourself a favor and just go to her. There's no point in even trying to fight it if the outcome is the same."

I looked down ashamed. All these years and now I really was going to throw it away. Sadness and hurt washed over me again not so much from Alice as it was me.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Ali. I'm really sorry. I do love you and I feel awful for all of this."

"Don't. You can't change your future anymore. If she's really your future you should embrace it, don't be stuck in the past."

Sighing, I laid next to my little pixie and held her in my arms whispering to her about how much I loved her.

"I think I need to move into the guest room." She said after a few moments.

I couldn't help but smile, "Here I am telling you how much I love you and you're talking about moving out."

"Jasper, give it a week you won't love me anymore. Not like that anyway."

A week? That was it? I was just supposed to turn over my love from Alice to Olivia in a week? Well, that certainly shows how much I care about Alice now doesn't it? There was nothing I could do about it according to her but it still made me feel a bit sick to my stomach.

"I'm not mad at you," She whispered taking my hand and holding it in her small one. "you're so different with her. Free almost. She'll make you happier than I could've ever made you. Believe me, one week with her will mean more to you than our almost eighty years together. Don't worry about it Jasper. This stuff just happens."

She sat up and squeezed my hand then left me with my thoughts. I didn't come down stairs, didn't dare show my face. How would everyone react to what I'd done? To what was about to happen between me and Alice. It wasn't something I wanted to see. So instead I laid on the bed that was now mine and only mine and thought of the current situation. I tried to think of Alice and I and how she must've been feeling. I tried to think of school today and how everything changed. Instead all I could think of was Olivia and just how beautiful she was. How happy I was when she was with me and how I wanted with everything I had to make her just as happy and happier.

Someone knocked on the door successfully interrupting my thoughts of what Alice says will be the love of my life.

"Come in." I didn't move off of my bed.

Carlisle slowly opened the door and closed it behind him. "Edward said something bad happened at school. Alice seems pretty upset, wanna talk about it?"

I didn't really want to, but I figured if anyone knew about what was happening to me it would be Carlisle. He sat at my computer desk as I considered he offer.

"Jasper, no one is mad at you. We will understand." Carlisle offered his words of encouragement.

Sighing I nodded it wasn't like I had anything to lose. "Something bad happened that involves Alice. There was this girl in some of my classes...I just didn't know what was happening. It was like Alice wasn't even there. She was the only girl I saw. Our century of being together just didn't seem to matter when the girl was around. I felt awful for hurting Alice but I couldn't stay away from the girl. Alice says in a week all my feelings for her will be gone and replaced." I looked down sad and ashamed. How could I possibly give up Alice? Alice was my everything she'd helped me through the good and the bad, never leaving my side. Now here I was leaving hers.

"I just don't understand," I continued, "we're mates. But yet I've never felt better than today."

Carlisle sighed shaking his head, "Good god. I thought maybe someone at school smelt a little to well. You're saying someone trumped the connection you have with your mate? I didn't even know that was possible."

"So you don't know what's happening to me? Carlisle, its like nothing else matters but her. At lunch she frowned because I was upset and it hurt me to see her in pain. Then Edward joked about how he wondered what would happen if she was physically hurt and I almost killed him. I almost killed Mike and Eric for looking at her and liking her during lunch. I've never been like that with anyone before. I don't understand."

"I'll look into it, but I have no idea what that is or why its happening. If Alice is right though, you'll have to tell her about us."

"I know. Rosalie won't be happy about that but oh well."

He smiled and stood up, "Give us a warning before you do. And please don't let this thing between you and Alice get out of hand, I understand you may need your space but I'd rather not have our family broken up."

I nodded and sighed, "Yeah, we can do that."

And with that I was alone. Instead of going down to converse with my family, I stayed hidden in my room reading playing music. A few minutes passed and waves of sharp horrid pain came over my body. It was worse than anything I'd ever experienced in my life and I didn't know where it was coming from. Everyone downstairs was content and excited. No pain for miles. Yet here I sat in agonizing pain tightening up every muscle in my body trying to fight it. The only thing I could think of was please let it not be related to her.

_Olivia_

I didn't feel like doing anything. As I sat and watched the time go from 6:00 to 6:01 I prayed the school would cancel due to the fact that I didn't want to go. After all of the smiles and stares we'd shared I feared it'd just be awkward between Jasper and I now that I knew he had a girlfriend.

After a quick shower, I threw my hair up into a sloppy bun and put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans with some converse. I just wasn't feeling it today. Edward drove us to school today and I knew he could tell my mood was the complete opposite from the last time we'd seen each other.

Much to my dismay, the day passed by slower than ever. I avoided all contact with Jasper at all costs. It was just as awkward as I'd predicted in biology and AP History but what was there to say?

At dinner Charlie kept giving Bella weird looks, silently asking what was wrong with me. I pretended not to notice and after each time I tried to not be so sad at least in front of them. Inside I was dying. My heart ached worse than ever before and I swore I wasn't going to make it through the night. I took two Tylenol's before bed and hoped it would go away. It never did though. Tears spilled from my cheeks in the shower and I was wishing to die. I thought about going to the hospital but couldn't bring myself to go. Finally at lunch I begged Bella to take me, I couldn't take the pain anymore.

Bella went into the office and explained the situation or made up some lie I'm not sure which and drove me there. We sat in a small room smelling of hand sanitizer and rubber gloves for ten minutes before the doctor came in.

"Olivia, hello. I'm Doctor Cullen." He closed the door behind him and stopped for a split second upon seeing me. He washed his hands quickly before looking over my charts.

"It says here you're having heart pain?"

I nodded, "Real bad."

"When did this begin?" He scribbled something down on the paper.

"About two days ago."

Bella frowned at me confused, "Two?"

"Yeah, it started on the way to the grocery store and has progressively gotten worse." I explained.

Doctor Cullen checked my breathing and ordered and ultrasound of my heart along with some blood tests. When we got done with all that it was just more waiting.

"Well Olivia, your ultrasound showed no damage and your heartbeat isn't abnormal. For now I can prescribe you something for the pain until your blood work comes in and we'll go from there." He wrote down the prescription and handed it to me.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I'll call you when the results come in and we can talk about your options. For now just take the medicine and try to get some rest."

I nodded and grabbed my jacket, "Okay, thanks."

He looked sad but tried to compose it. "We'll be in touch. And Bella, it was good to see you again."

"You too Carlisle." She gave him a quick hug before following me out the door.

"You know him?" I asked when we were walking out to the truck after getting my pain meds.

She shrugged, "He's Edward's adoptive father."

"So he's Jasper's dad too?"

"Adoptive, but yeah."

I sighed and looked out the window, "Of course he is."

I was frustrated. No matter how hard I tried to stay away from him and forget him he was everywhere! Every aspect of my life seemed to be filled with nothing but Jasper. There really was going to be no escaping him no matter how hard I tried.

Bella and I made supper when we got home and Charlie asked how I was feeling having heard from Bella about our trip. Charlie seemed really enthusiastic about Doctor Cullen going on about how good of a doctor he was. I took the meds that I'd been given and went right to sleep. I wasn't sure how well they were with pain but they sure did help me sleep. That was a major plus to day filled with minus'.

_Jasper_

"Will you stop? Seriously knock it off." Rosalie yelled at me, again.

I was pacing around the living room completely freaking out. Today was the third day in a row Olivia has avoided me and refused to even look at me. It was driving me crazy. There was something wrong with her and I needed to know what it was. Rosalie found this situation quite annoying but everyone else seemed to think it was amusing. Even Alice who's mood had improved over the past three days. The more I fell for Olivia the more Alice split from me. It was turning out to be a win-win except for now. Now it was more of a lose-win considering my new love wasn't willing to be my love anymore.

Carlisle came home, saw me pacing and laughed. "Didn't talk to her again today?"

"No." I muttered glumly finally taking a seat on the couch, "what's wrong with you?" His emotions were sad and helpless.

"A girl came in today, 16 years old with heart problems. Can't figure out what the hell is wrong with her. No damage to the heart no abnormalities. Perfectly normal...say does Bella have a sister?"

Edward shook his head, "No why?"

"Well the girl that came in had the same last name as Bella and Bella was with her."

My heart sank. Panic and fear hit me like a brick wall. I began shaking and freaking out. "Oh God Olivia."

Carlisle smiled, "Yeah that was her name! How do you know her?"

Edward nodded to Carlisle answering something in his thoughts. Before I knew it Carlisle was in my face.

"They're the same? You're new mate or whatever the hell she is is her?" He yelled at me glaring. I stood and put my hands up in surrender having no idea what brought on such heavy amounts of anger.

Esme rushed over to him and tried to calm him down, "Carlisle what's the problem?"

Edward too came over to restrain him. "Carlisle what are yo-"

His face fell, the confusion gone, "Oh my god."

...

I'd made up my mind, I was going to talk to her today. She wouldn't be able to avoid me anymore. I needed to talk to her. If I didn't I'd probably go insane. It was bad enough I wouldn't be able to see her for a while since it was Friday, but to go a week without speaking would be way to much.

My impatience to get to school was unappreciated by my siblings. I was ready at least a half hour before we had to go and was constantly rushing everyone.

"Jasper, honey, calm down. You'll get there eventually." Esme smiled at my behavior finding it funny. She sat next to Carlisle on the couch who refused to speak to me since last night.

"Yeah eventually. Christmas is coming eventually too." I sighed sitting down. This of course did nothing to calm me or stop my moving. I was constantly fidgeting.

I checked on Carlisle's emotions, finding nothing but anger and frustration towards me.

"I said I was sorry." I told him in a feeble attempt to keep those emotions away, "it's not like I tried. Or knew for that matter."

Esme rubbed his arm, "Honey, we talked about this."

"I need to get to work." He said after a few moments of silence. He kissed Esme goodbye and walked out the door without a word to me.

"Will he ever get over it?" I asked her frowning.

She shrugged and sighed, "I think he's more mad at himself than he is you. Give him time, he'll come around."

"COME ON! COME ON COME ON COME ON! GEEZ JASPER LETS GO!" Emmett yelled mocking me as he came down the stairs with the rest of my slow siblings.

Edward hit me over the head, "We aren't slow. You're impatient."

I waved goodbye to Esme and quickly followed the crew out to our cars. We all rode in Edward's Volvo at a painfully slow pace. About halfway there I was begging Edward in my head to go faster.

"I can't go much faster than this so shut up." He snapped at me.

Finally we got to school and I scanned the parking lot looking for Olivia. When I finally found her the bell had rung to signal we had five minutes to get to first hour. Our conversation would have to wait. English and Trig went by slower than normal but I supposed it was because I was excited to see her in third hour. Naturally once third hour rolled around she didn't make any eye contact with me. I sat back in my chair and tried to get her to look at me. Emmett chuckled to himself after another failed attempt by me, "Shut out again eh Jazzman?"

I kicked his chair frustrated with myself for doing something wrong to make her hate me. Of course though he'd angered me, Emmett actually helped me. She turned her head my way upon hearing me kick his chair. As soon as I noticed I smiled widely at her praying she returned it. Olivia moved her head back towards the front of the room but through her long blonde hair I swore I saw her smile. Allowing myself to believe this, the pain in my chest slowly started to fade away.

We had some free time, about two minutes, before class ended. I used this time to try and talk to her. Every time I'd try she seemed to find someone else to speak too. Still avoiding me. The bell rang and I caught her by the arm and pulled her to the side of the hallway. Her heartbeat quickened and I thought of what Carlisle said about her heart pain. I wondered if it was similar to mine.

"Hey."

"I have to go to class." She told me quickly.

I rolled my eyes, "Your class is just down the hall. It takes you about a minute to get from here to there not even. Why haven't you been talking to me?"

Olivia sighed and looked down, "Why don't you go talk to Alice?"

This took me for a loop. "What?"

"Well you..I just...you and Alice are dating so..."

"Who told you that?" I cut her off.

"Bella. She said you and Alice were dating and I didn't wanna come between that. I didn't want to ruin anything."

I smiled, "Olivia, Alice and I broke up about a week ago." Five days...close enough.

"You did?" She looked up at me, hope and joy filled her emotions making me smile even more.

"Yeah."

Worry washed away her hope and joy almost immediately. "It wasn't my fault was it?"

I gaped at her, confused on how she could even say such a thing, "Of course not! How could it be your fault?"

"I don't know. I just..wanted to make sure."

"How opposed are you to skipping fourth hour?" A smile played on my lips at the thought of us actually being able to talk with each other alone.

She didn't seem so sure though, "Um, I'm not sure. I've never skipped school before. I can't even remember missing school ever."

"If it makes you feel better, Charlie won't find out."

"I don't know..."

"Please." I begged her pouting a little trying to get what I wanted. Yes it was wrong, but I needed to be with her. "pretty please with sugar on top?"

Olivia sighed, "Promise Charlie won't find out?"

"Swear on my life."

"Okay okay. Where are we going?"

I smiled and led her outside to the woods out behind the school.

"You're not going to murder me and leave me for dead are you?" She asked once she saw where we were going.

I couldn't help but laugh, "No, we're just going to the edge of the woods, not all the way in. Besides I could never kill you. Ever. My brother talked about something like that once and I almost killed him instead."

"Really? Seems harsh."

"Not really. I'd much rather kill him and have you happy then have you dead. I don't know why quite yet, but I'm very protective over you."

"Like an older brother?" She asked quietly.

I groaned sitting down on the ground, "Please please don't friend zone me."

"No I wasn't I just...I didn't know if you meant it like that or if you meant it like you did."

"I know," I stroked her cheek, "I was kidding. I'll only be what you want me to be."

Her cheeks filled with a rosy red blush as she looked down. A thought occurred to me.

"Are you cold?" I asked slipping off my sweatshirt and draping it around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. I was so excited to finally be able to spend time with you and talk to you that I kind of forgot the essentials."

She laughed, the most beautiful sound I've ever heard in my life, "It's okay. Thank you."

"Have those pills been working for you?"

"I wish. Though I don't feel any pain now, so maybe they are. They didn't work yesterday. I guess they take a few days."

"You know I have the same problem lately, but you know what makes me feel better?"

Olivia rose an eyebrow at me confused, "What?"

"You."

Her eyes rolled and I feared she thought I was joking, "No seriously! Everytime we're apart my chest hurts. Or when your sad or upset. Remember on Monday when I was confused and you frowned because I was all upset? When I saw you upset it hurt me. I don't know why, but it's like your pain is my pain. For some reason on Monday night it hurt so bad I thought I was dying. And ever since you've stopped talking to me it's hurt too."

"Monday nights the night Bella told me that you and Alice were dating. I was pretty upset about that...and mine's hurt ever since I stopped talking to you too. I wonder if that's why but it doesn't make sense no one else experiences this stuff. Or I don't think so anyway."

"I never did with Alice. None of my siblings are like that. I think it's only you and I."

"Do you know why?"

I shook my head defeated, "No. I've been trying to find out why but I haven't come up with anything so far."

"Maybe we could look together? Bella's going down to La Push this weekend to visit some of her friends and Charlie's going fishing. He won't mind if we go to Port Angeles and do some research."

"I don't think the library is going to have information on this..."

She frowned at me for not even considering it, "Why not?"

"I'll tell you later, now we should probably get some lunch. Fourth hour ended."

Olivia nodded and I helped her up off the ground.

"Thanks." Her cheeks flushed again, and I figured she wasn't used to people doing nice things for her. This of course made me mad. Here was a beautiful sweet little angel and all she's done is been treated like crap her whole life.

Her face became worried as mine turned angry. "Are you okay?"

My eyes flashed to her and I tried to calm myself as quickly as possible. Afraid I wouldn't be able to speak without my voice sounding tight and strained I simply nodded and led the way back to school. We both got our lunch, as if I'd eat mine, and sat at our own table separate from my siblings and from her friends.

"So, you said you'd tell me why not later." She demanded as soon as we sat down.

"Not here. There's too many people and my siblings might murder me. We need to be alone."

She was confused and slightly worried, "So you'll tell me tomorrow?"

I sighed and frowned to myself. This was not going to be easy. "Well there's my dilemma. I kind of wanted to tell you before tomorrow so we don't waste time looking for something that we aren't going to find."

Rosalie passed by our table throwing out her uneaten lunch, "One is enough." She growled under her breath.

"Funny how you wouldn't think twice if it were you in my shoes." I quickly retorted glaring at her back.

"Are your siblings okay with me talking to you?" Olivia asked quietly looking down at her tray. Sharp knives dug into my chest.

"I could really care less. I want to talk to you and I want to be with you and other than your feelings on this topic, that's all that matters to me." Rosalie walked back and hit me on the back of the head.

Emmett smiled at me apologetically and mouthed sorry. I smirked slightly as I watched Rosalie then smack him on the back of the head.

"Really its just Rosalie. And she's always like that." I desperately tried to convince her and make her frown go away. I wanted her to be happy with me.

She shrugged and took a drink of her water. I grabbed her hands when she'd finished and held them in mine rubbing them softly. "Please believe me. Really I honestly don't care what anyone else thinks as long as I'm with you and you're happy."

"I don't think I have a choice. My heart hasn't hurt all day. I think I need to be with you. I feel...good with you." Her lips curved into a smile and I longed to kiss them over and over again. Never in all of my life had I ever been so happy. I didn't care if I went to hell after I died because I knew I'd already experienced heaven. With her.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and favoriting and alerting! I love it! :) Jasper and Olivia are coming to be, with not many challenges...yet. Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys! :))


	5. Chapter 5

_Olivia_

Jasper came to pick me up shortly after Bella and Charlie left on Saturday morning. I'd showered and put on a 3/4 length dark blue lace top with a white tank underneath, skinny jeans, and a pair of brown dressy cowboy boots my cousin Danielle had given me. Bella made of them but I love them.

Jasper smirked when I opened the door and he saw them. "Going country on me?"

"I like country." The familiar heat rushed to my cheeks.

"Well, darlin' that's good because I like the country too." He showed off an amazing southern accent that made my heart melt.

"Now who's going country on who?" I teased him laughing. It was incredible how free I felt with him. I'd never been so open before. Though I never had the chance too when I was at home.

He shrugged shyly, "Maybe I have some country in me. I haven't used it in a while so I don't remember."

"Maybe we could research that today?" Oh my God. I couldn't believe myself. Did I seriously just flirt?!

Jasper took my hand and led me to his truck, "Maybe we can. I'll have to see about that one."

He opened the door for me before driving towards Port Angeles. We'd figured letting him drive would be the safer bet considering I didn't know the area at all and would most likely get us lost.

"Where are we going again? Did we even have a plan?" I asked about halfway there.

Jasper thought for a moment and looked at me amused, "Come to think of it, we didn't. Where are we going?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Well you said you had something to tell me before we went and researched something that wouldn't apply to us anyway. Then you never told me what it was."

"Oh yeah. Well this isn't how I wanted to tell you at all...maybe we should find a private place in the city."

"Like a dark alley where you can murder me as I try helplessly to scream in terror."

Jasper burst out laughing and after a few seconds I was joining him. Once again I couldn't believe that had come out of my mouth. Where does this stuff come from?

"Olivia, you do know I could never hurt you right?" He asked after we'd calmed down.

I nodded taking his free hand, Jasper was a 12 o' clock driver, "I know. I was joking. Honestly it just kind of flew outta my mouth."

"You seemed pretty surprised yourself at what you'd said."

"I've never been like this before. Usually I don't feel so...open. With you I feel so free and careless. Like I could say anything and do anything and it'd be okay."

His face shone with nothing but happiness, "That's good. That's exactly how I want you to feel with me. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy and free."

It was weird for me to hear him say all this stuff. But I'd never had anyone to tell me this either. My parents would never say anything like that and I never had a boyfriend before. Everything was so new...and I loved it.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to not be in pain when we're apart? Will this be something we have to deal with forever?"

"I'm not sure. Part of me hopes so simply because I want to spend every waking moment I have with you, but the other part of me doesn't because it causes you pain."

I had to frown at this, "What about what you though? Don't you ever think about what would make you happy and you feel good?"

"Olivia, I've told you this. I want nothing more than to make you happy and I would cross hell and highwater for you to have that happiness. I don't care about what I have to go through to put that pretty little smile on your face, I just wanna put it there. Your happiness is my happiness."

"Don't you wish for things though? Isn't there anything else you want for yourself?"

He smiled at me finding it amusing that I kept trying, "Ever since I first saw you in Spanish on Monday my only wish has been to make you happy."

"That's it? Nothing for yourself, just me?"

"Well, I do want you to be happy with me forever. But I think I'd be happy if you were with someone else as long as you were just happy in general."

"That doesn't count." I said not satisfied with his answer.

"What do you mean it doesn't count? Yes it does. It's something I want."

Rolling my eyes, I helped to explain, "No. It doesn't count because it has me in it. Don't you wanna go to moon or go to college after you graduate?"

Jasper laughed again but this time I really didn't see what was so funny. "This is why we needed to talk before we went on this trip. Olivia I've already been to school."

"What do you mean?"

"I already went to college. I have a degree in history, physiology, and liberal arts."

I shook my head, "How's that possible? You're only a junior right?"

He chuckled to himself, "Yeah in this town. Soon I'll graduate, go to college and get another degree. Then we'll move again and start all over."

"What?"

"Livi, my family and I aren't exactly normal. In fact we're quite dangerous and nightmarish."

My mind tried to wrap around everything he just told me. First he's a normal boy, then he's been to college and has three college degrees and now he's dangerous? What the hell happened?!

He frowned at my silence and probably at my expression as well, "Remember when I said I would never hurt you?"

I nodded slowly looking at him slightly afraid at what he was going to tell me next. He put the truck in park and I realized we made it to town.

"Promise me you'll hear me out before you run away screaming?"

Once again I nodded, now bewildered at what he was saying. Cold hard fear flowed like a river through my veins.

Jasper took my hands and rubbed them again, his were cool against mine and I figured it was just because I was nervous. He looked me in the eyes and smiled softly, trying to take away some of my fear.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I swear on my life I won't I hurt you. I'm not like the others."

"What do you mean?" I whispered still afraid. My heart rate skyrocketed.

"Olivia, do you believe in mythical things?"

Okay, completely weirded out!, "Like ghosts?"

"Yeah, and goblins and witches and werewolves and...vampires."

"Well, ghosts...maybe. But I'm pretty sure all that other stuff doesn't exist."

He smiled at me sadly, "That my darlin' is where you're wrong."

Confusion struck me then, what in the world was he talking about?

"You know Jacob Black? The one Bella went to go see today," He asked me. I nodded slowly unsure of where he was going with this, "he's a werewolf. And you know, well, me? I'm a vampire."

I sat there looking at him really really freaking confused. Was he on drugs? What the hell happened to this day?

Jasper must've known I didn't believe him. "Feel my skin. It's cold. Check my pulse," He took my fingers and pressed them to his neck. I felt nothing, "I don't have one. I can hold my breath forever."

He held his breath as we sat there. After almost fifteen minutes he spoke again. "I could go longer, but that would be boring for you. Let me take you to the woods. I'll show you how fast I am and anything to get you to believe me."

"No...no. I believe you its just," I sighed shaking my head, "one minute I'm going a half hour away from home with what I thought was a normal boy who I really like and the next I find out I went a half hour away from home with a blood sucking vampire."

Jasper looked hurt at my words, "I told you I could never hurt you."

I was on the verge of complete hysteria, "Yeah not me but someone else! I mean, is your whole family like this? Is Edward like this? What about Bella?"

"Livi, we don't drink humans. We drink animals. Bella and you are completely fine. Our family doesn't hurt humans. Look at Carlisle, my father. He's a doctor. Around blood everyday. We can resist it, it just takes years and centuries of practice."

"Centuries?"

He nodded, "Carlisle's 373 years old. Soon to be 374."

"How old are you?"

"169. 170 in July."

I put my head against the back of the seat, "Oh my god. I'm now in a truck with a 170 year old man."

Jasper smiled, "Sounds creepy when you put it that way."

Something in me made me smile. I wasn't sure what it was. We sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Excuse me miss," He whispered, "you don't think you could accompany an old man like me to lunch could you? Ya know, with me being 170 I might need some help."

I smiled again at his joke and nodded. "I think that can be arranged."

It was then I knew why I had to smile at him. It was because it didn't matter. Jasper wasn't any different now then when I'd first met him. The only thing that had changed was my knowledge of him and what he truly was. If anything I should feel special. I was sure they couldn't tell many people what they were. Jasper had trusted me enough and potentially loved me enough to tell me his secret. If he could trust me with this information, I could trust him with my life.

The place wasn't busy in fact it seemed empty when Jasper ordered a table "more private."

"Loner." I teased him after the waitress had left.

"You know I didn't really think this through." He frowned looking around.

I smiled at him taking his hands, "Why not?"

He leaned in really close and I copied him. "I can't eat." He whispered to me shrugging.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back confused.

"I can't eat human food. It tastes disgusting."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Oh I'm Jasper, lets go a restaurant where I can't have anything."

Jasper joined me in laugher kicking me gently under the table. "Rude."

"I apologize ma'am. However I do believe it was you teasing me." He grinned at me taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

The waitress came by and took our drink orders. She gawked at Jasper practically the whole time she was at our table. For some reason this made me angry. I shouldn't have been, I knew exactly why she was and I'd mentally prepared myself for it but I still felt anger.

Jasper must've felt it too because he reconnected our hands and rubbed mine soothingly. I gave his a squeeze trying to show him my untold anger. He nodded at me smiling apologetically. He allowed me to order first then ordered the same for himself.

"I'll be right back with that for you." I swore I saw her wink as she turned around and retreated to the kitchen.

"Jasper," I looked at him confused and hoping for answers, "I was so...mad at her. Why? She didn't do anything to me she just...kept staring at you."

He smiled and squeezed my hands again, "I know. I know how you feel. I did the same thing on Monday with Mike and Eric. They kept staring at you and it made me angry. I think its the same reason why we feel pain for each other. You're just being protective."

"More like a possessive animal." I muttered grimly. I didn't want to be so uncivilized.

Jasper tried to give me encouragement, "Just think, then you can be just like the rest of my family. Possessive animals."

Though I didn't want it too, a smile formed on my lips, "Your family doesn't seem like that."

"But we are. Its just in our nature. We're naturally protective over our mates."

I was going to ask him what mates were but the stupid waitress came back before I could.

She gave us our drinks and took our orders, Alfredo for me nothing for him. She tried to encourage him to try something but he refused and sent her on her way.

He rolled his eyes when she was gone and smiled at me. "I'm sorry. You were going to say something?"

"What are mates?"

"They're your other half. Like soul mates but my kind just calls them mates."

I tried not to be so hopeful but I couldn't help but get excited and scared of what I was about to ask. "So me and you are mates?"

Jasper broke out into a huge grin, "Yes."

My face soon copied his and I began to blush.

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about before today so we could talk about this. I don't think we're normal mates. Like I said, everyone in my family has mates with each other but they're not like us. They're not nearly as protective or possessive or anything like that."

"Like different mates?" I asked worried I hoped this didn't make me and him less of mates.

Jasper nodded, "Yes. But I dont know how."  
"Maybe its because I'm human." My voice dropped considerably as I spoke, we were in a restaurant.

"No because Bella and Edward are mates and they're not like us."

I frowned, "This mating thing is difficult."

"But incredible at the same time." He whispered looking right into my eyes. I looked down briefly before his hands were cupping my face as if I was completely fragile. "Dont be shy. You're absolutely beautiful."

I smiled blushing a little. Placing my hands on his cold hard muscular forearms, I rubbed them gently getting lost in his gaze.

He tensed a little as I did this and I stopped not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Mentally I kicked myself.

"Don't feel bad, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to people having contact with my skin. Usually I don't really enjoy that." Jasper tried to explain, his eyes telling me there was more to the story.

The waitress brought my food and frowned at our display, "Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

Jasper shook his head putting on a dazzling smile, "No thanks."

She walked off sneaking yet another unapproved glance in our direction.

"Sorry, I should've asked."

"No its fine, I'll be okay with it just give me time. What kind of mates would we be if I wouldn't let you touch me? I'll explain it to you one day, just give me time."

So I did. Sunday he and I went to town again and sat at the library in a corner surrounded by open history books as he explained his gruesome past. I frowned when he told of Maria she sounded like my Maria only worse. He explained to me how many people he killed, how he didn't know there was another way of life. I liked the ending about Peter, Charlotte and Alice. That was the only good part though. Everything else was so depressing and I couldn't help the pain that came into my chest as most of it was told. I felt so bad for him. I thought my life sucked, this was nothing.

"Don't feel that way. If not for her I wouldn't be here today. I would've never met the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I smiled and held his hand. "You have such a positive way of looking at it. How?"

"I didn't at first. At first I thought it was complete hell that I ended up here. Life was so difficult but then I met you and started to reconsider. If she wasn't there, if I would've never became a vampire, I would've never met you. And that kills me. To think of my life without you...hurts."

"Did you find anything else out about us and being mates? Did you talk to your dad?"

He looked down guiltily, "No I haven't."

"It's okay, you can always do it later." I took his hand and rubbed it.

Jasper nodded still looking down, as if he were interested in the books. But his mind was far away into a distant place. I wanted to ask what was wrong but figure I should let it be. If it was real bad he'd tell me? Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Soo many of you were wondering about chapter four! (And I apologize for the mix up of anorexia and bulimia-I'm not either so I wouldn't really know I guess :/) I promise you you'll find out about Carlisle and why he was so mad. Clearly it wasn't last chapter and I'm not sure if it'll be in this one yet or not. I just kind of start with a plan of what I want to accomplish and let it flow and see where I end up when I'm all done! So! Enough of my rambling, let's see where we end up! (Quickly: Thank you so much for the reviews! I LOVE to read what you guys think! Just so you know! Olivia's mom is pregnant not Olivia! Also to my guest reviewer who said this is your first Jasper/OC story I'm completely and totally honored to be able to introduce you to this type of story and I really hope you like it and many more to come! There's many good ones out there!)**

_Jasper_

I took my angel home Sunday night and went back to my house. It was quite quiet when I got home so I figured they were all out hunting except for maybe one or two. There was contentness in the living room. I shut the door a bit louder than normal to show them I was home. The content mood changed to anger. Carlisle was home. He hadn't spoken to me since Thursday night. I had no idea why either. Edward knew and apparently so did Esme and Alice. I wasn't sure if anyone else knew. If they did, they didn't show me.

"Hey Carlisle." I greeted him, sitting on the couch and grabbing my book. I opened it up to the book marker and soon found out this wasn't where I'd left off.

Carlisle smiled smugly to himself trying his hardest not to laugh.

No way. I couldn't believe it, "Seriously? And you tell Emmett to stop being childish."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said shaking his head while continuing to read his own book.

"The hell you don't." I knocked his own book on the ground, making him lose his page.

Carlisle glared at me, the smirk gone. "What was that for?"

"For screwing with my book mark."

"Nerd." He rolled his eyes at me and picked his book up off the ground. I never understood how he could read that medical crap.

My own anger rose rapidly, like a volcano about to erupt. And erupt I did, "Why do you have to be so bitter about this? Alice got over it and she was my mate! What the hell did I ever do to you? What did she ever do to you? Why the hell can't you just let us be happy!"

"You think she's happy with you? You don't know what she wants!" He stood up yelling. I'd never seen Carlisle yell so much but his words made me wanna punch him in the face. His anger, too, was a volcano.

"And you do?" I retorted standing face to face with him, completely ready to kill him if he said anything bad about _my_ Olivia.

His anger boiled as I challenged his authority with Olivia, "Yes I do!"

"And why the hell do you think that?"

"Because I'm her father!"

I froze in complete and utter shock. This was why he was so mad, "What?"

Carlisle sat back down on the couch abruptly and ran his hands through his hair, cursing under his breath. He took a deep breath, "I'm her biological father."

_Olivia._

Bella let me drive to school on Monday, saying it'd be good for me to get some practice in so I knew where to go in case she wasn't here for some reason.

Jasper and his siblings were already here and I was instructed to park next to them. He was by my door and waiting when I put the truck in park. I felt his cool arms wrap around me and squeeze my chest as soon as my feet touched the ground.

"Hey." I greeted him giggling at his display of affection. Believe me, I didn't mind at all.

"Hello my love. How are you this morning?"

A smile formed on my face as I looked into his light golden eyes, "Good, yourself?"

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Yes he was. Yes he was. We went inside and he walked me to my first hour class giving me a hug goodbye before he walked to his own classroom. Emmett rolled his eyes at us, giving Jasper a nudge as he walked past us into the hallway.

I went inside and began working on my history homework. Every minute or two Emmett would kick my chair. I didn't say anything, it could've been a test to see whether our not I was "cool enough" to be with Jasper. Either way, Emmett was way bigger than I was and there was no way I was about to confront him. He could've easily beat me up.

"Doesn't that bother you?" He asked after a few minutes of him continuing to kick my chair.

I simply shrugged and tried to focus on my work. As if that would last very long.

"What's that mean?"

"Kind of yeah."

Emmett kicked it again, "Is it like a massage?"

Giving up on my history I turned around to face him, "No."

"Oh you mad now? You gunna finally confront me little girl?"

"No, I'm not mad. But clearly I'm not going to get anything done with you here."

He smirked, "Its because I'm sexy isn't it?"

I refrained from laughing in his face, "No. It's not. It's because you're freaking annoying."

Emmett nodded still smiling. "I like you."

"Okay?"

"I think we'll be friends."

"Doubtful."

He laughed quietly shaking his desk as he did so. "Why do you say that?"

"You're freaking annoying."

"If I left you alone could we be friends?"

"Maybe." I said with a small shrug and a smile.

"Are you mad at me?" Emmett questioned me, leaning closer.

Giggling I nodded, "I would punch you in the face, but I think I'd hurt my hand."

Emmett laughed once more at me and nodded, "I think we'll be friends."

"Doubtful."

"Stop saying that. You're so negative no wonder you and Jasper like each other."

This got my attention. Anything he had to say about Jasper had my attention, "What do you mean by that?"

He caught on immediately to what I was attempting to do and fully used it to his advantage. "Sorry, I'd tell you but we're not friends."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Now now now, who said anything about a threat? I'm just saying you said we're not friends so why would I tell you anything."

I sighed unhappily, "Okay, fine. What if we become friends?"

"What if we do?"

"Will you tell me?"

Emmett sat back and thought for a moment as if he'd turn down this offer. "Well, I don't know..."

Two could play at this game. I knew exactly what to do, "That's okay just forget it."

I turned around and pretended to do my history again.

"Hey hey hey! No need to make such hasty decisions! Alright? We can be friends."

"Good. Now tell me what you meant by that."

He rolled his eyes like I was stupid, "Don't you know how to make friends? You get to know each other first. For example, my name's Emmett."

"Olivia."

"Olivia?"

"Swan." I stressed impatiently. I desperately wanted to get this over with. The only reason I did this was to make him tell me. Hopefully it would help me understand Jasper a bit better.

"What's your favorite color Olivia?"

"Blueish green, like aqua."

Emmett nodded, "Mine's red."

I snorted trying to be quiet, "How ironic."

"He told you." Emmett whispered shocked, his eyes were wide. Jasper must not have told his family anything we've done together.

Nodding to him, I confirmed this. "Why is that surprising?"

He shrugged not saying anything as he leaned back in his chair. "I didn't think he would."

"Well he did. So now what did you mean?"

"Fine fine. So Jasper's like this really depressed, emo, freakin sad dude like all the time. And he's really negative and stuff and so are you so I figured you'd be good together."

My face twisted into a confused frown as I secretly thought this guy was an idiot. "Jasper's not anything like that...what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper's always smiley and happy and laughing. He's not negative or emo or depressed..."

Emmett looked at me like I was an idiot. "Are we thinking of the same person? You know Jasper...in our Spanish...blonde hair that's longer, golden eyes, pale face, my brother?"

I nodded trying not to laugh, "Yupp same guy. I mean you left out the part where you explain how totally godlike and hot he is but ya know that happens I guess."

He pretended like he was going to puke and fake coughed, sending me into a fit of laughter, "That's disgusting. He's not in anyway hot."

"Yes he is. Literally the sexiest man I've ever seen."

"Clearly you've never seen me."

Giggling again, I shook my head, "Nope. I see you. You're right there."

Emmett smirked rolling his eyes, pretending to be annoyed with me, "Well then you're blind."

"Nope. 20/20 vision."

"Stupid."

I went to reject that answer too before thinking a moment, "Eh, you might be right about that one."

"Knew it!" He nodded wearing the most ridiculous look on his face.

Before I could reply the bell rang and we walked to second hour together talking about how he was a bigger idiot than me.

"No I'm not. Jasper has lied to you."

"I believe him more than you." I told him honestly as we walked down the hall.

Rosalie met us halfway there giving him a kiss and me a glare.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Jasper's a liar. Learn that and you'll be golden for the rest of your life."

"Jasper isn't a liar. He wouldn't lie to me."

"And how do you know that?"

This caught me, how was I going to prove this? "Well...he told me about you didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he could be lying about that too."

"No he showed me it's all true."

Rosalie sniffed at that and looked away taking her icy glare with her.

Emmett's attention was on her as we walked into class and took our seats. He squeezed her hand as if trying to encourage her. "You know he'd kill you." His voice was just barely a whisper.

"I'd love to see him try." Rosalie's voice was just as quiet as she practically threw her book on her desk.

"You know he could. Don't be silly about that. He takes me out."

I knew they were talking about Jasper, but why would he kill Rosalie? This did however inform me on his strength...taking Emmett out? That was impressive.

"What are you smirking at shorty?" Emmett nudged me with his foot. It was then I realized I'd turned my head towards them to hear better.

"Nothing."

He looked at me completely not believing a word that had just come out of my mouth but he let it drop taking out his book and that other homework crap we had.

Calculus was so slow and so boring. We were reviewing for our test in two days; he always gave us two days to review for a test.

The minutes dragged by like years. Every second was a lifetime. Even when he let us work on our review guide it sucked. This was all stuff I'd learned already. I didn't understand why teachers had a review at the beginning of the year. Did they think we forgot everything we learned over the summer? I didn't.

Emmett hit me on the shoulder when we had about ten minutes left of class. "Hey shorty you need help?"

"Not yours." I smirked at him.

"Ouch! Spicy."

I quickly turned around and covered my mouth to keep from laughing out. Its hard not to though when a guy says spicy in a llama/goat voice.

He rubbed my back, "I knew you'd like that one."

After I calmed myself I turned back around to face him. Rosalie was glaring at me unmercifully. Emmett went and turned in all of our review sheets, stealing mine as well. It was then Rosalie decided to speak to me.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop talking to Emmett and stay away from all of us. Jasper included."

Her words were surprising and slightly terrifying. What did she have against me dating Jasper? What did she have against me talking to Emmett? We weren't hurting anything I didn't think...

"I mean it. Our parents don't approve of you two being together and neither do I. Stay away from him before you get hurt and you hurt him or get him hurt."

This caught my attention. I'd thought about blowing her off until she said this. Seeing the surprise and realization on my face caused her to smirk. "Exactly what I thought."

Emmett came back and took his seat next to her. He took her hand and caressed it looking at me with a grin. I nodded at him and her before turning around and working on my history.

"What's her problem?" I heard him quietly ask Rosalie.

"I don't know. She said she didn't feel good."

Lie. I wanted to call her out on it but figured it'd make her, and his parents, hate me more if I started problems. So instead I did what is been doing my whole life: let it go.

It bothered me though. How was me dating him hurting anything? Surely they had their own personal reasons. Either way, hurting Jasper or doing something to get him hurt wasn't in my best interest or even in my interests at all. I really liked Jasper and didn't want to see him get in trouble because of me.

In Spanish I could see Jasper smile at me as he entered, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. This made Rosalie smirk I saw out of the corner of my eye. Part of me wanted to tell her off and just plain attack her, the rest of me couldn't so it again fearing that it'd cause an issue. Pain filled my chest as Jasper took his seat next to Alice and I knew it wasn't because he was sitting by her, it was because I was ignoring him.

At lunch I sat with Jessica, Mike, and Angela. Bella sat with Edward and them. It didn't make sense, why were his parents okay with Bella and not me? Was it something to do with Jasper? They were all vampires so that wasn't it. I just couldn't figure it out.

The pain never left either. Jasper tried to catch my attention a few times but I kept looking away. Rosalie would glare at him every time he'd try. History was even harder, I sat right next to him. By then he'd practically given up. The sadness on his face was unbearable. The pain was just as bad if not worse. By biology he'd had enough.

"Why aren't you talking to? Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to make you mad or hurt you at all I swear." He looked and sounded desperate, like not talking to me hurt him even more than it did me.

Not being able to figure out how to get out of this one I looked up at his concerned face. Seeing him so hurt brought on a wave of kill-worthy pain and the urge to kiss him all over to take away the pain. "You're parents don't like me."

Jasper looked confused, "What do you mean? They've never met you."

"Look I don't wanna get you in trouble."

"In trouble with who?"

"You're parents." I barely looked at him as I said this. Practically breaking up with someone you love hurts...

He slipped his hand into mine under the table and stroked it, "Who said I'd be in trouble because of you?"

"Rosalie."

Jasper sighed shaking his head, "Do me a favor and don't listen to anything Rosalie says." His voice was tight and strained. I wondered why.

After a few minutes he spoke again, quietly so we wouldn't get caught. "Rosalie lied to you. My parents never met you, therefore they can't hate you. Besides, even if they did hate you, I wouldn't care. You're mine and you make me happy and I wanna make you happy. That's all that matters anymore, not what they think, not what my siblings think, not what anyone thinks. It's none of their business anyway. Promise me you won't listen to Rosalie? Or anyone else in my family? They're just jealous I have such a good-looking lady on my arm."

I blushed and gave his hand a squeeze. "I promise Jazzy."

**Wow this one too a while! I do apologize (finals are a pain!) and promise I'm working on seven. I'd gotten totally confused and thought that this was five when really it's six sooo yeah! Hope you enjoyed! I totally didn't mean for the reason why Carlisle was angry to come out in this chapter (I wanted it a bit later) but I reread it and it just seems to fit! Details on that to come I promise! **

**Thank you all who alert/favorite/review! :))**


	7. Chapter 7

_Jasper_

I was absolutely livid for the rest of the day and not showing it was the second hardest thing I've ever done. But I was determined never to let Olivia see the demon in me, no matter how much it strength it took.

The rest of my day was spent planning. Planning exactly how I was going to make her pay for this. I couldn't hurt her physically, never once could I hit a woman though I'd broken that personal rule many times in my life with Maria. After I found Alice, I vowed never again to do so. That reminded me of a horrid secret of mine; I'd never told Olivia about Alice. Conveniently, I'd left that part out when I spoke of my past. I had told her I'd found Alice in the diner, but never spoke of our relationship.

I didn't ride home with my siblings. Instead I exited school from the back doors and sprinted as soon as I was out the door. Trying to clear my head, I went for a quick hunt as I decided what to do about my idiotic sister. I couldn't have her sabotaging my relationship with Olivia but the family wouldn't reprimand her for it...

When I came home I was calm. As I'd wanted everyone beat me there, Carlisle included. As soon as I came in the living room I was no longer calm. Like a match, I lit instantly and my anger burned like a raging fire. I was proud of myself, because I didn't yell, but my glares could've been enough to kill her anyway. She put on a look of confusion and innocence, but she didn't fool me.

"What are you glaring at me for?" Rose rolled her eyes and me and held a bit tighter to Emmett as if he'd be able to save her from my wrath.

I didn't speak st first, I knew myself. If I spoke now there would be no holding back the flames. So instead I continued on my death glare as I sat down on the right couch, her on the left one.

Esme looked between us worried. She knew exactly what was going to go down if anyone provoked it. "Jasper, honey, what happened? What's the matter?"

"You better not have hurt her," Carlisle threatened giving me almost the same glare I was giving Rosalie. "I swear I won't hesitate to kill you."

I scoffed at him slightly offended he thought I could hurt her like that. Please she was my freaking life. I'd kill myself if I ever hurt her.

"Well if thats not it then what is it?" Emmett began to become defensive as I continued to glare at Rosalie.

"Why dont you ask her what she did to Olivia." I growled through my clenched teeth. My whole body was tense and my hands shook slightly with anger.

Carlisle turned to her and slightly glared, "You better not have hurt her or I'll kill you too."

"Carlisle." Esme placed her hand on his arm trying to calm him down.

"I didn't hurt her." Rosalie sneered at me.

Carlisle scoffed, "You think I'm kidding? Come here."

"Carlisle!" Esme gave him a stern look.

"Im dead serious. None of you are to touch her!"

"Really? Cause Jasper been touching her all week." Emmett rolled his eyes.

He turned to me, "Not in a harmful way correct?"

"No." I rolled my eyes. As if that were even possible for me.

"Good, otherwise I'd have to kill you."

Esme stressed, "Carlisle for the love of God."

"I'm serious. She's mine."

I laughed out loud In a complete monotone voice. "You wish."

"You wanna go?!"

Alice shook her head, "Thats not a good idea Carlisle."

"Why not?"

"He'll beat you." She shrugged simply. I smirked at him victorious without even fighting.

He looked defeated and slightly mad at me. I didn't worry about it too much, what else was new?

"Sorry Carlisle," Alice apologized "his bond with her is stronger than yours."

"Technically she's half of me...so I dont understand how its stronger than his."

"Because you don't fall madly in love with your father..." Emmett smirked.

Rosalie scoffed, "Madly in love?"

"Today in study hall I was describing Jasper to her, ya know depressed, sad, emo, creeper...stuff like that. Then she looked at me like I was an idiot-"

"Because you are." Edward interrupted him with a grin.

"No, anyway, she said that Jasper was like happy, and funny, and laughs a lot. So I looked at her like she was stupid and asked if she was thinking of the same Jasper, ya know blonde hair, pale skin, my brother and stuff. Then she was like yup same guy except you forgot to mention how hot he is and stuff. Then I pretended to puke and stuff because lets face it Jasper's not hot in anyway."

"Thats rude." Alice frowned giving me a small smile. I felt guilty all over again for what I'd done to her.

"That doesnt make her madly in love with him. I could easily say that about any guy. Besides she didn't talk to him today at all now did she?" Rosalie argued her point reminding me of how much I wanted to kill her.

"Because of you." I muttered allowing the anger to slowly come back.

"When did Rose talk to her?" Emmett didn't believe me. Of course not, I was threatening his mate.

"Livi said calculus"

He shook his head confused. That took all of two seconds. "I thought you said she didn't feel good."

"So you lied?" I cut right to the chase not caring that I didn't allow her to answer Emmett.

"You know what? Yes. I told her the truth. The whole truth considering you never would've. Oh that's right because it'd hurt you and we can't be doing anything that in-convinces poor Jasper. Don't worry about how anyone else feels about you dating a human. That'd be too considerate for you I guess huh?" She stormed upstairs and slammed the door behind her.

It was silent for a few moments as we all considered what she had said. The room was bland and bleak. A thick, heavy haze hung in the air.

As long as we were spilling the truth I figured I might as well spill my guts too, "She is right. I really don't give a crap whether you approve of us or not. Quite frankly her happiness is the only thing that concerns me. I know you might worry about me and her but believe me I could never hurt her I swear. She's mine and she's all I've ever wanted in these past two weeks. I love her, okay?"

"Are you sure," Edward's disbelief surrounded me, "because two weeks ago you would've said the same thing about Alice.

How could he not believe me? I almost killed him the other day at lunch! Emmett must've been thinking the exact same thing, "Dude he almost killed you over her last week."

"Yeah well they seem to be on again off again lately."

"Sure when people lie to her and make her believe that I don't want her. That's when she doesn't talk to me." I glared at him. My anger was once again rising rapidly. Never in my life had I ever been so defensive over one person. Not even the woman I'd "loved" for almost eighty years.

Edward nodded reading my mind, "Oh yes! Another thing that's just freaking strange about this whole situation. You'd loved Alice even before we met you two which was what? Sixty...seventy years ago? Then all of the sudden within two weeks time you're done with Alice and now have suddenly moved on to this random girl whom you don't really know, yet you claim to have such a strong bond. Even though, she hasn't hardly spoken to you since you two have apparently become an item. What's up with that Jasper?"

At that very moment, I hated him. I'd kill him for questioning my relationship with Olivia. How dare he come over here and accuse me of dumping Alice at will and suggest Olivia was just some back board slut of mine! I flew off of the couch and tackled him where he sat successfully taking him and the couch to the ground. Emmett, who'd been sitting by him, tumbled off as well. I pinned Edward to the ground, snarling and growling at him getting right in his face. Anger and fury flew off of me in waves emanating around the room allowing everyone in the house to see just how pissed I was.

Carlisle and Emmett pulled me off of Edward without much ease. I was determined to make him pay for what he'd done. They held me in iron grips as I struggled to get towards Edward so I could kill him. Esme and Alice stood guard in case I slipped through Carlisle and Emmett's grasp. Carlisle struggled to find anyway possible to get me to calm down but nothing worked. The anger volcano had erupted.

The only thing to stop me was when my phone beeped on the coffee table. Only one person would call or text me who wasn't in this room right now. Olivia. I looked at the phone straining to see the contact who'd popped up. Alice saw this as an opportunity.

"You want your phone Jasper," She picked it up and looked at the notification it'd given me. "it's from Olivia."

Fear spread through my body and I once again struggled in my captors arms this time to get to my phone, not to kill Edward.

"You can have it," Alice told me with a small smile, "but you have to promise not to hurt Edward if Carlisle and Emmett release you."

I nodded desperately trying once more to get free. Alice nodded at them and I was soon released with the phone in my hands. Reading the message I sprinted out the front door, to her house, and up her window.

As soon as she saw me her face lit up and I couldn't help but return the smile she gave me.

"That was fast." She complimented me as I pulled her in for a hug.

I stood there holding her in my arms forever, "What's the matter darlin'? Did something happen? You said you needed me as soon as possible."

"I know I'm sorry to take you away from your family. I just...my heart...you said I help your heart and mine hurt so I thought maybe you'll help mine..." She looked at me fear all around her. She thought I was going to be mad at her.

I smiled at her pulled her onto my lap as I sat down on her bed. "Actually my little darlin' I have to thank you for taking me away from them."

Her curious eyes searched for answers. "What do you mean?"

"Well I was pretty upset about Rosalie..."

"Jasper," She began to freak out at me. "I thought we agreed it wasn't a big deal!"

"Yeah well, I just...couldn't let it go. I was so mad. So I went hunting and then I came home and I was so mad I couldn't even speak. All I could do was glare at her. So then my mother kept asking what was wrong and my father kept asking if I'd hurt you and it took my mind off of things for a while...have I ever told you about Alice?"

"Your sister. You said she sees the future."

I sighed. This wasnt going to be fun in anyway. I moved us back so we were leaning against the wall, her still in my lap. "So remember how I said Alice found me in the diner and we found the Cullens together?"

Livi nodded curious again.

"That wasnt it. Alice and I...we have...more of a story."

"You loved her." She whispered understanding what I was about to tell.

I looked into her eyes, guilt everywhere. Pain filled my chest and I prayed it wasn't because she was hurting or going to break up with me. "I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner I just didn't know how to say it without hurting you like this."

"So what happened with you and Alice?" Her eyes were at her hands as she completely ignored my apology sending more stabs of pain into my chest.

"We were together, got married well not legally by it was good enough. It'd been almost eighty years we were together. Our relationship was the strongest there was except for Carlisle and Esme. It wasnt hard with me feeling emotions and her seeing the future. Secrets weren't possible. This disappointed me when I tried to buy her gifts but she pretended for me. We did everything together and she helped me get used to this diet and way of life. But then that day I saw you in Spanish it was like Alice wasn't even there. Almost eighty years of faithful semi-marriage and it was all out the window when I saw you. I had to keep sitting back in my chair to see you otherwise I went crazy. It was like I had to make sure you were safe and happy otherwise I freaked out mentally. Edward thought I was a lunatic. After lunch Alice and I skipped fourth hour and after I got away from you I realized what I'd done and what just happened. I'd felt terrible about the whole thing and decided to try and fight it to be with Alice but every time I'd see you, you always won out over her. Then came the pain I felt with you and all of this other weird crap. As I slowly fell in love with you Alice slowly recovered from me. Like our of love for each transferred over to you and I. Believe me, Alice is totally fine with the whole thing now, she teases me all the time because I'm always in a hurry to get to school and see you and I'm always worried about your well being. Remember when I said we were special mates?"

Olivia nodded quietly still looking at her hands as she fidgeted.

"I dont know why yet-"

"You say that a lot about us." She interrupted me and I was grateful she was still willing to speak to me.

Her words brought a smile to my face, "I'm sorry someday we'll figure this out I promise. So Edward began questioning our relationship because one day I'm with Alice and the next I couldn't even imagine a life without you and I got very upset about that because he basically suggested that you were my second choice so to speak and then I attacked him and was about to kill him before Carlisle and Emmett had to restrain me. If you hadn't texted me, Edward probably wouldn't be alive. Then I might feel bad...might."

She looked up at me and smiled, "You'd look your brother because he suggested I was a second choice?"

"Absolutely. Even if I didn't want to I don't think I'd have a choice. It was just...instinct to defend you even though you weren't really there. But it was weird because as soon as Alice said the text was from you all my anger for Edward was gone then I only felt concern for you."

Her soft, small hands took my free one and gently stroked it intertwining our fingers with one of her hands and stroking with the other. Her touch, even as small as her fingertips was incredible. I could get drunk on it. I'd never prayed since I'd been a a vampire but at that very moment I prayed for one thing: for this to never end.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia

Wednesday night, Bella spoke to me. "So obviously you've been hanging out Jasper even though I told you not too."

"I'm not going to apologize. We both like each other and he makes me happier than I've been in a long time. I don't judge you on Edward. Mind reading freak that boy is."

"Well that answered my next question. Anyway, I get it I wouldn't apologize to you about Edward. Just, be careful okay. Jasper's not as...stable as the rest of them."

I frowned at her and her words, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's newer than the rest of the Cullens. Blood temps him more than everyone else. I just dont want you to get hurt."

"Jasper wouldn't hurt me."

"Not intentionally I'm sure."

I shook my head at her, "Not ever."

"I'll have to second that one." Jasper smiled sitting on my window sill.

Bella nodded awkwardly as he came over and gave me a hug, "Well I'm gunna go do some homework..."

Jasper nodded at her still holding me in his arms. It felt really good and I wanted him to never let go.

"She's right you know." He spoke softly after a few moments of him holding me.

I sighed looking into those butterscotch eyes, "No. I know you way better then she does. You won't hurt me I know you won't."

"Not about that. I know I could never hurt you. I meant about me being the newest to this life. What if I hurt Bella? You know how guilty I'd feel? Bella's practically my sister; Edwards girlfriend."

"You're not going to hurt anyone. I known you. That Jasper was in the past this Jasper, my Jasper, is way too strong to hurt anyone ever."

His grip around my waist tightened and he buried his face in the base of my neck. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Jazzy."

Jasper

"Hey man, are you coming?" Emmett stalked around the living room. They all were wandering around the house, waiting for my decision.

Esme appeared from the kitchen, "You should go, honey. You haven't fed in weeks."

"Vamps gotta eat." Emmett nodded to me.

It had been at least two weeks since I'd hunted last. The burn in my throat was noticeable now, but this is the first time I'd really thought of it. I knew I should hunt, I was a danger to every human in town, but I hadn't been able to bring myself away from Olivia. This was the first day in those two weeks I'd actually been home long enough to have a conversation with my family. Not by choice of course, they were holding me prisoner for 10minutes and 35 more seconds. Originally it'd been a half hour. This was stupid, I hadn't really even talked to anyone. I think Carlisle was just antsy about me being around his daughter all this time. It has almost been a month since she first came to school now. 10 minutes and 19 seconds. God this sucks.

I sat on the middle couch by myself fidgeting and shaking. I taped my fingers against my leg nervously. What if Olivia was hurt?! What if she was dying right now and I wasn't there to save her! I'll kill someone. No not just one person many people! Oh my God. Oh my God. She's dying she's gunna die I known it!

"Jasper, dude seriously?" Edward called from upstairs.

Carlisle came downstairs and sighed at me, "Just go."

I jumped up gave a him quick thank you and flew to Olivia's house. As soon as I snuck into her window I flung myself onto her holding her as tightly as I could.

"Are you okay?" The fear was thick in my voice as I checked her over.

"No I died."

I began freaking out, "Oh my God! I knew it I knew it! I told Edward but he...oh you were joking."

"Are you okay?" She put down the clothes she was hanging up and turned around to face me.

"I'm good." I smiled at her still holding onto her arms. If I let her go she might get hurt.

Her eyes shifted between my hands and my eyes. "May I continue laundry?"

Nodding I wondered why she'd even ask. It was such a stupid thing to ask for.

"I need my arms Jasper."

"Oh! Sorry..." I released her from my grasp still keeping a careful eye on her to make sure nothing happened to her.

Olivia moved about her room, opening dresser drawers and closer doors. She hummed to herself as she did so, singing a simple little song. It sounded familiar but I couldnt pinpoint where I'd heard it before.

"Where'd you hear that song?"

"I'm not sure," She hung up another shirt and came to sit on the bed with me a light blush still on her cheeks. "It gets stuck in my head every now and then."

Great now it was going to bother me. I hated not knowing things...I guess that came with having a brother who reads minds and a sister who sees the future.

"Are you okay?" She asked me again placing a gentle hand on my leg.

Quickly I put my hand on top of hers to make sure it stayed there.

"Jasper?"

I sighed. Every day she'd been asking me this. It got annoying after a while.

"I'm fine, Livi. I promise."

"What's wrong with your eyes? I've never seen them that color before. And they've been like that for a while now...did your brother punch you? They're kind've bruised too..."

Nothing but concern and worry shone on her face. "It's okay. There's nothing wrong with me. That just happens sometimes."

I felt bad lying to her but if I told her the truth she'd send me away and make me go hunting. It be horrible if that happened then she'd be alone and unprotected.

She took my other hand with her free one and stroked it. Her hands were the softest thing to ever touch my skin. Not even the softest and most expensive cloth could feel better than her hand right now.

I don't know who blessed me with this girl next to me with her hands of softness but I owed them a debt I could never make up for. Maybe it was Carlisle. Did I owe Carlisle for creating her somehow? An angel for allowing Carlisle the opportunity? God for creating the angel?

"Olivia!" Charlie called for her. Her eyes flashed to me and she squeezed my hand quickly before opening her door and skipping downstairs. Bella poked her head in and waved.

"You look like you need to hunt." She whispered.

I shook my head and shrugged.

"Thats like two completely different answers..." Bella smiled and carefully made her way to the kitchen. I'd never met a more clumsy human than Bella.

Why did everyone have to be so observant in this house? I was a grown man almost 170 years old. I think I could take care of myself.

"Hey." Livi shut her door behind her and scooted on the bed with me. Her hair brushed against my cheek when she put her little head on my shoulder.

"We're gunna go to LaPush and hang out with Charlie's friends for a while." I pulled away from her and stared at her.

"No," I took her hands and begged her to do what I said. "you can't go. Remember what I told you about them? They're dangerous and you'll have my scent all over you. I'm not letting you go. Tell Charlie you'd rather spend time with me."

She pulled her hands back out of mine and glared at me. "I don't think I was asking permission. Whether you're okay with it or not. I'm going because I want too."

My heart broke and a sickening mixture of fear and anger twirled about inside me. She had to listen and understand...I only wanted to protect her.

"Olivia please. I'm begging you don't go." Sadness hung in my voice and I hoped it was enough to make her stay. God knows I didn't wanna use that combination of words ever again.

"Take me to meet your family then."

My dose of fear increased by infinity, "I can't do that. Not...not now."

"Then I'm going with Charlie and Bella." She got up and walked towards the door. I ran over and placed my hand on the door so she was unable to open it.

"Olivia, please. Be rational."

"Stop being protective. I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions." She gave me a shove and I flew back into the opposite wall thankfully not creating too much noise.

Taking this as an opportunity to leave, even thought she was completely shocked she'd done such a thing, she ran downstairs leaving with her family before I could stop her without her uncle knowing.

Since there was no longer anything I could do, I pondered how the hell she did that. The blow to me didn't hurt, but the force she had behind such a simple shove was incredible. Maybe Carlisle would know. Did she have a gift?

I didn't have anything else to do now that my mate had left me. My heart ached almost as much as when she'd stopped talking to me because she thought Alice and I where together.

Instead of moping around I walked the treaty line, straining to hear any abnormal sound that would signal Olivia being hurt.

A big black wolf approached me after a while. This I'd prepared for.

"I'm not over the treaty line." I told him simply, drawing an imaginary line with my finger.

He growled at me unmercifully fearing I'd attack, something I had no interest in.

"I'm not here to fight. We're still keeping our treaty and our end of the deal. I just need to make sure Olivia's safe."

He paced back and forth on the invisible line contemplating. He knew I'd done nothing wrong, but my close proximity made me nervous.

"If it makes you feel better I'll leave as soon as she does. No guarantees I'll be able to hear the vehicle though. You can tell me when their gone and I'll go. But if I found out you lied I'll be back."

He nodded his big furry head and ran off. After he was gone I sat on the ground closing my eyes and continuing my listening. I hadn't noticed anyone was around me until someone warm sat on my lap and threw her arms around my neck.

"Hi Livi." I greeted her, my eyes still closed. My arms wrapped around her and instinctively I buried my face in her neck and inhaled her sweet rosy scent.

When I looked up I saw the wolf there watching me with angry eyes. Fear and mistrust flew off of him.

"I could never hurt her. I'd kill myself but I let something happen to her. Thank you for bringing her to me." Though he was still weary he nodded and stalked off slowly as if I'd lie to him as soon as he was gone. It was in his nature I suppose. Though he outta know it was in my nature to protect my mate.

"Is this seriously what you did this whole time?" Olivia asked forcing my attention to her.

I looked down at her expression it wasn't angry but more of an irritated surprise. "Eh...yeah."

"Jasper I'm not a child I don't need protecting."

"From them you do. They're dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt. I know it makes you mad and I'm sorry I hate making you upset but for your well being I have to protect you."

She rolled her eyes, "You can't protect me from everything."

"I know. But I'm going to protect you from everything I can."

We stood there for a while as I held her in my arms just happy to have her safe.

"What are you doing out here?" Carlisle asked behind me somewhere.

Quickly I spun around to face him protectively keeping Olivia behind me slightly crouching to defend her. As if i needed to protect her from her own father.

Carlisle thought the same thing, "You need to protect her from me?"

Consciously realizing his point I attempted to straighten up. I kept my around around her waist however, just in case.

"Hi Dr. Cullen." She smiled at him.

He walked towards us finally being able to speak to his child, "Please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." She repeated with a small smile. Confusion struck her emotions and I couldnt help but wonder if she remembered him at all.

My grip tightened slightly on her waist, "Whats the matter?"

Her emerald eyes flashed to me and then to her father, "Nothing. It just sounds really familiar."

Carlisle looked at me unsure if it was okay to tell her the truth. Either that or wondering if I'd kill him for talking to her.

It was Olivia who decided. She began humming the same song she did earlier today.

Carlisle's head snapped up to her and he grinned like an idiot. "You remember?"

Olivia was as confused as ever. She looked at me nervously as Carlisle began walking towards us.

"You remember the song. I cant believe you remember!" He was cheering to himself and he pulled her out of my arms and hugged her.

I quickly shoved Carlisle off of her and growled at him, crouched protectively in front of her again, "Mine."

Carlisle took the same stance facing me. "Like hell."

Olivia tapped my shoulder, "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

A smile spread across Carlisle's face and he waved her over to him. "Allow me to explain. Come to our house. I'll explain everything."

I watched in pain as my mate walked off with my father.

"Come on Jazzy." She looked back and waved me over.

Like the dog I was I followed them closely listening to Carlisle's every word.

"You'll have to be...open minded about this. I'll apologize in advance for my prodding and quite possibly for my families reactions. I don't know that they'll all take it so well."

Confusion shown on her pretty little face. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Just try not to hate me or anything." He chuckled to himself "hey since we're out here you should hunt."

I looked at him, "What?"

"While I'm talking to Olivia you should hunt." He explained.

"I'm fine."

He frowned at me clearly irritated, "Jasper you need to hunt. Your eyes are the blackest I've seen them in years."

"Thats what that means! Your eyes mean your hungry. Why did you lie to me?" Livi abruptly stopped and turned to face me.

"Because I didn't want to be away from you. What if you got hurt and I wasn't there to help you or save you?" I stressed silently cursing Carlisle.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Go hunting Jasper."

I opened my mouth to argue but her facial expression told me it was better not too. So I nodded to her, glared at a smug looking Carlisle and went on my.

Olivia

"Hey shorty! Haven't seen you since Friday. Thats two days ago!" Emmett picked me up and hugged me tightly.

I gasped mocking him, "Oh my God! Emmett can count! Yay Emmett!"

He set me down and glared at me pretending to have hurt feelings. "Wow. Everyone hates you Olivia. You're such a beach."

"Beach?" Rosalie looked up from her magazine thing she was reading on the couch and stared at him.

"Yeah. Sounds like bitch but its nicer." The stupidest grin fell upon his face as he explained this.

"Language Emmett." Carlisle reminded him. I noticed he'd gone to sit on the couch closest to me, the one on the far left of the room.

He muttered a sorry shrugging if it was no big deal. Something told me Emmett was reminded about his language often.

"Come sit," Carlisle brought my out of my thoughts gesturing to the seat next to him.

After I'd sat he cleared his throat trying to get Rosalie and Emmetts attention. "A little privacy please?"

"Stealing Jasper's girlfriend? Thats some sloppy seconds Carlisle. Hell thats not even seconds. They're still dating. Thats like sloppy one halves." Emmett mused as Rosalie led him upstairs giggling at him.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head listening to this. Once they'd gone he looked at me, "I'll promise you thats not what I'm doing. Once I finish explaining all of this you'll understand just how unbelievably wrong and perverted that is."

I let out a shaky breath worried about what he was going to tell me. Had he got my test results back? No couldnt be, he said he'd explain all about what happened in the woods.

"Tell me about your family." Carlisle smiled trying to get me comfortable.

"Well...my mom and dad live in Colorado. They're, um, different..."

"Maria and Derek." He said matter of factly.  
It surprised and worried me. "How do you know that?"

"Olivia I know everything about you. I know who your adoptive parents are."

"Adoptive?! No, they're my birth parents."

Carlisle smiled sadly, "Impossible."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please promise you'll be open minded about this."

I didn't have to be open minded. I already knew what he was about to tell me. "You're my dad."

He was surprised I figured it out but quickly tried not to show it. "Yes. Smart girl, then again I'm like half genius so you know."

Carlisle smiled at me trying to lighten the mood with his joke as if I'd be upset. How could I be upset? This was the second greatest thing ever!

"So who's my mom?" I tried to subtly cross my fingers by the was no such thing as subtle when your fathers a vampire.

He chuckled at me, "Not Maria. I promise. Your mother passed away during birth because of the difficulties that occur when delivering a half vampire child."

I'd never even thought about that face until now. Technically, I was partially a vampire as well, "So I'm half vampire."

"Yes. And half human. Which is why you have a beating heart, can eat food, sleep, digest food. Your heartbeat is faster and clearly medication does nothing to fix that as you've discovered over the years. Basically you're a human with more durable skin and heightened abilities. Hearing, sight, and strength, are all above that of human capabilities but not as strong as a vampire because of your human genes you got from your mother."

"Is April 26th my actual birthday?"

"Of all questions to ask," Carlisle chuckled. "Yes. Its the day you were born."

"Were you there?"

He nodded, "I was. I delivered you. I tried to save your mother, but I was too late. The plan was to save you and then your mother so you could grow up and live with her under constant supervision."

"So when she died, why couldn't I've stayed with you?"

"I...wasn't allowed to be with you."

What was that supposed to mean? I was his daughter how could he not be with me?

I relayed my confusion to him which he figured I'd do.

"You were...a bit of an experiment..."

A/N: The the truth is coming out! I know it's been a while but thank you to those who continue to stick with the story!


	9. Chapter 9

"An experiment?" I mused softly. What did that mean?

Carlisle nodded putting a hand on my knee, "There's a group of vampires in France they call themselves scientists. I ran into them while traveling through Europe. Obviously, as most vampires are, they were fascinated with my way of living. I stayed with them before coming over to America. They tested all sorts of things, what happens to vampires when they're given human medicine, food, things that'd be poisonous to humans. After I'd went to America and created my family over the years they'd called me. I had no idea what I was doing when I came back to them; they'd just asked for my help. They had told me what they wanted me to do and I was intrigued but I didn't think I could do it. I called Esme asking what I should do. No one had ever done this before. On one hand I could create life, but then again what if you turned out to be like an immortal child? We decided to go for it anyway and we kept close tabs on you and the mother. Two months later you were born. We watched you around the clock. You grew at an astonishing rate. Once they thought you could remember things they made me stay away and keep my distance. All they'd wanted was you. They kept me posted on your health and whereabouts. I tried to fight for you but said it was too dangerous for you to be apart of the vampire world when you weren't fully a vampire. We'd discussed the fact that you might not be safe for humans either but they wouldn't listen. They said they'd teach you human ways and that if I tried to get you back they'd kill me and my family. Dont get me wrong, I love you but they're bigger and stronger than us combined. And they've created many more monsters. Naturally I kept track of you, visited you secretly from time to time. When you turned "13" I learned they'd stopped watching you figuring you safe for the human world. I was going to come and tell you then but you're parents don't exactly know the truth. It would be dangerous for them and us if they were to find out. Thus why you've been a secret for so long. I do hope you can forgive me?"

"Do I have to go back to them? Maria and Derek?" I asked quietly.

"Not if you don't want too. You're always welcome here." My father, wow that sounds weird, looked at me with a small smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. Its not like I grew up with any defects or anything. A little emotion pain, but in the end that made me stronger and more tolerant of other people. That wasn't a bad thing right? "Of course I forgive you. It wasn't your fault."

He made to object my statement but I hate arguing so instead I hugged him making him shut up.

"I suppose I should explain this to the rest of my family," my dad said standing, "Jasper should be home soon. He can show you around or something. There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry."

Carlisle walked up the stairs and shut the door behind him. I hadn't eaten very much at Billy's so I opted for some food. Everything in the fridge and cupboards was unopened and brand new. Probably just to save face considering they couldn't eat. Me being able too must've been a human quality of mine. Perhaps if I'd been more of a vampire I'd been able to be with Carlisle and the rest of his family. As I made myself a sandwich I wondered how different my life would be if I'd actually grown up in this house with these people all my life. Something told me itd be way more fun then my actual childhood. Itd be so full of love and joy. I sure would've found Jasper sooner then I had. Maybe I could've helped him adjust to the Cullens way of life. Maybe he'd do better around humans.

"Whatcha doing," Jasper asked standing in the doorway of the kitchen, causing me to jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I tried to be loud so you knew I was coming."

I blushed slightly my face on fire, "Its okay I wasn't really paying attention."

"Thinking about what Carlisle had said?" He guessed wrapping his arms around me from behind as I finished spreading the jelly to my pb&j.

"Yeah. Just a little."

His head rested on my shoulder, "Are you sure about that?"

Unable to answer for fear he could hear the lie in my voice I simply nodded. Though that was just as bad considering he knew why I didn't speak. Luckily he didn't say anything, instead he held me tighter and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I sat down at the island in the kitchen and began eating my sandwich. We sat together in silence just absorbing each other's presence.

Emmett came thudding downstairs (is it weird I know him by his footsteps?) and made his way to the kitchen.

"Aww are you two being cute and staring into each other's eyes?" He boomed for the whole house to hear. Great that wasn't even we were doing.

Jasper punched him on the arm when Emmett sat down next to him. "No Olivia was just eating her sandwich."

"Yeah sure she was." Emmett mocked us.

"At least we're not breaking down houses." Jasper retorted much to my amusement.

Emmett glared at him as I laughed, "You broke down houses?"

"Well maybe. Says something about my sex skills huh?"

"Yeah they were so bad Rosalie had to break down a house to try and get a release." Jasper smirked.

My eyes bulged out of my head unable to believe what I'd just heard. "Jasper."

"Well hey there's two ways of looking at it." He chuckled squeezing my hand with a wink.

Emmett glared at Jasper as he walked out of the room, "I think this conversation is done."

His southern accent came out and my heart melted, "Surprise surprise."

"Twang." I teased him in my mock accent.

"And you wonder why I try not to use my accent around you." He smiled with a teasing glare on his face. I loved this about him always playful and funny. He was the perfect guy.

I put my arms around him, "Aww Jazzy! You know I'm messing with you. Just think, who'd mess with you if I didn't?"

"Everyone else in this house?" He chuckled kissing my forehead, still using his accent.

"Poor Jazzy. Everybody picks on Jazzy!" I giggled snuggling up against him.

Jasper pulled me onto his lap and kissed my forehead. "Only you on a regular basis. I think I need to start making fun of you."

"Noooo." I shook my head giggling as Jasper squeezed me tighter.

He pulled my face close to his and stared into my eyes. His cool hands cupped my face and he slowly leaned in closer until our lips touched.

"Barf." Emmett muttered from behind us.

Jasper's face clearly expressed his irritation, "What are you doing?"

"Getting a sandwich." Emmett proceeded with his task at vampire speed. I could see every movement and I watched with great interest. I'd never seen someone so fast before.

"You can't even eat you idiot." My vampire snapped at his big brother.

"I'm going to force-feed it to Edward." He explained as if it was obvious what he was doing. I couldn't help but giggle at Emmett's expression.

I touched Jazzy's cheek to draw his attention back to me, "Can we go watch?"

"Watch what love?" His bright golden eyes seemed to shine as they looked from Emmett to me. At least that's what I liked to think.

"Emmett force-feeding Edward." I was laughing just thinking about it. God this was going to be a great day.

Jasper chuckled holding me tightly, "Of course darlin."

"Where is Edwardo?" Emmett asked grabbing his sandwich and walking out of the kitchen.

I hopped off of Jasper's lap and followed Emmett into the living room where Edward and Rosalie sat on the middle couch.

"Emmett I'll kill you." Eddie said keeping his eyes on the tv. They were talking about murders in Seattle. Well, guess where I'm not going.

Emmett walked over behind Edward and hung the mixture of bread and jelly in front of his face. Edward slapped it out of his hand and towards the wall of glass on his left.

"Emmett knock it off!"

"Hey jerkface! That was mine!" Emmett yelled picking up his food and storming back off to the kitchen.

I contemplated following him, but ultimately decided it was a bad idea. Instead I sat on the couch on the right side of the room and half watched the tv.

"This is bad." Rosalie stated after a few minutes.

"We have to do something. This can't keep going on if we don't want the Volturi to be involved." He agreed.

I was going to ask what a Volturi was but decided not too. They never explained either. Edward could read my mind, hear my confusion, but he never said a word.

Emmett came back out without any sort of food this time. He plopped right next to Rosalie and put his arm around her. "Damn they talking about this again?"

Rosalie nodded, resting her head against his muscled shoulder. "Its getting worse."

"Why dont we just go down there and kick some ass?" He stressed with a wild grin on his face.

"What are you cops now? Gunna go kill some little murderer?" I giggled at the thought of Emmett bursting into a room and shouting freeze to a couple of bad guys.

Edward rolled his eyes hearing my thoughts, "They're not human. We think its a vampire doing this."

That made way more sense why they'd get involved then. Vampire against vampire was just a little more fair.

"I've never thought of it that way..." Edward's face turned into confusion and wonder. We all turned to see my Jazzy standing behind me.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" I whispered with a smile.

Edward flew upstairs not explaining what he was doing.

Jasper put his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them gently. "Maybe we should go?"

"Without explaining what Edward was talking about?" Rosalie demanded. She glared at Jasper for thinking of disappearing.

He tried to shake his he's while "secretly" pointing at me but I figured it out. People had been doing that to me for years, I knew how to catch them.

"What can't I know?" I looked at him hurt that he'd even think about excluding me from something so important.

Jasper sighed and kissed my forehead, "Its not important love. I promise."

Not being able to trust him, I looked to Emmett and Rosalie who both looked confused.

"How isnt this important?" Emmett blurted out.

Jasper sent him a death glare, "Emmett!"

"Oh...I get it. I get it." He nodded turning back to Rosalie and whispering something in her ear.

She looked at Jasper and smirked. "Oh come on Jasper you don't want Olivia to know about the big bad newborns? It shouldn't be a problem considering how many you've killed before right? I mean nothing is too dangerous for The Major right?"

I swear Jasper could've shot her right then and there. He looked like he could've.

"Lets go find Edward." Emmett exclaimed jumping up and dragging his girlfriend upstairs.

Jasper's eyes were ashamed. I knew he hated being reminded about his past. It wasn't his fault he was brought into vampirism like that why did she have to rub it in his face?

"What is she talking about? Newborns like the ones from your past?" I took his cool hands and held them tightly.

He sat down next to me without saying a word. I wasn't going to push him to say something seeing how upset the subject made him.

We sat in silence simply listening to the tv that had become background noise. They'd finally stopped talking about the murders and moved onto other news in the area.

"I think an army of newborns is coming for us." Jasper whispered finally. He looked at his hands as he spoke distesting the subject more with every passing second.

Once more, I took his hands and held them, gently stroking them with my thumb. "Thats why you're worried?"

He nodded, "I'm afraid we don't have enough people to be able to win. There's only eight of us."

"Nine." I corrected squeezing his hands.

"Olivia if you think I'm letting you fight against an army of newborns you're insane." Jasper frowned at me looking uncharacteristically serious.

Returning his frown, I released his hands, "Why? I'm half vampire."

"Livi newborn vampires are extremely dangerous. You could get killed. Besides your blood would drive them crazy and they'd all come to attack you."

"Oh. Well still can't I at least help in some way?" My eyes pleaded with him but he wouldn't budge.

"Yes you can help, by staying out of the way."

We sat in silence for a while really awkwardly. I stood up then and decided I'd had enough of awkwardness for one day.

"I'm going home." I said standing up and grabbing my coat.

"I'll take you." He stood as well and went to go grab his keys.

I stopped him, "No thanks."

"Livi how will you get home?"

"I'll walk to res and they can take me home. Or I'll call Bella."

Pain and anger filled his eyes. "Livi I can take you home."

"I don't want you too."

"Olivia don't be ridiculous."

"She said she doesn't want you too." Carlisle, my father, my saving grace, spoke up. "I'll take you home Olivia."

"Thanks dad." I smiled and followed him out to the garage.

We got into a dark black Mercedes and pulled out of the garage. Carlisle drove way faster than anyone I knew. It was quite entertaining, really.

"Am I as strong as a vampire?" I asked suddenly being filled with questions about myself.

"Not quite. Almost."

"Then why don't I feel super naturally strong?"

He smiled at me, "Because all you're life you've been taught to control it."

"Same with speed?"

Carlisle-dad nodded to me, "I'm sure if you tried to you could be fast. It'd feel unnatural to you because you haven't used it in so long but I'm sure its there. It was there when you were younger. If you'd like you can come back over this weekend and we'll test it out."

"Of course you'd like to test things," I giggled, "you're a doctor."

His golden eyes rolled at me, "That would make me a scientist not a doctor."

"If you're testing medical things, you're a doctor."

"Alright I'll agree to that one, though I'm not sure why."

"Because I'm your favorite child."

He made a point to argue but stopped, "Technically, you're my only actual child but I suppose including everyone else you would have to be my favorite. So I suppose thats true."

"Knew it!" I cheered a little. Just a little.

It was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again, "Don't be mad at me when I say this but I do have to agree with Jasper."

"About?"

"Fighting. I'm not exactly sure that I want you in that fight."

And here I thought he was on my side, "But why not? Whats so terrible about it? So I have to take out a few newborns. They're weaker and childish right?"

"No. Newborns are stronger and more uncontrollable. Much more dangerous to deal with and considering I don't think you've ever killed anyone or probably even hurt people intentionally before, it wouldn't be a good idea to let you fight. Besides you know how awful it'd be to lose my one and only biological daughter? The only one I'm ever going to have and I let her die in a fight against some newborns. That'd be- I don't even think I'd be able to live with that. I'm already planning on killing Jasper if he hurts you. The thing between you two, I can't seem to help but this I can."

"I understand. But I want to help in some way. I can't just stand by and watch you go risk your lives. What would happen if someone got hurt?"

Carlisle smiled at me weakly, "Exactly what if you were to get hurt?"

"I'd rather be hurt then have you guys hurt."

"Olivia, you just found out you had vampiristic qualities. Why don't we focus on getting used to those before we worry about newborns." He pulled into Charlie's driveway and turned off the engine. Charlie's cruiser was there meaning him and Bella were home from the Reservation.

"Deal?" Carlisle extended his hand with a smirk.

I nodded being unable to upset my father and shook his hand with a small giggle. "Deal."

He smiled with a chuckle of his own. "Perfect. I'll see you this weekend Olivia."

I turned to open the door but stopped short. Instead I faced him again and gave him a hug, "Bye dad."

Carlisle smiled at me in surprise the grin on his face unmistakable. Then I got out of the car and slowly made my way to the house pausing to turn back and give him a wave at the door.

Charlie greeted me when he heard me come in, "Hey Olivia. How was the, uh, Cullens?"

"It was good." I replied casually forgetting to mention the fact where I found out Carlisle was my dad and I'm really a vampire hybrid. Hehe, no big deal right?

It was kindve late so I excused myself to go shower and head off to bed.

Jasper was in my room when I finished my shower. He looked kindve mad and I was really worried we'd fight. My chest had been hurting ever since I'd left his house and seeing him only seemed to make it worse.

He gave me a hug when I shut my door and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry I got defensive and angry. I just...I try so hard to protect you and keep you away from all the bad things of my world and I get... out of hand."

"I understand Jazzy. Its okay. I shouldn't have thrown myself into this I mean I just found out I'm half vampire..."

His cool lips met mine as he scooped me up into his arms and laid me down in bed. "You've had a very long day my love. Its time for bed."

One more time he kissed me and held me tightly before I drifted off to sleep, actually realizing for once just how tired I was.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope the whole thing with Carlisle and Olivia made sense! Ill and clear that up if not! :))


	10. Chapter 10

Monday morning I woke up with dread. School had fallen upon me once again. Jasper was no where in sight which didn't help either. I hit the snooze button twice before I finally convinced myself to wake up and do something in preparation for this day. I didn't have time to shower thanks to my procrastination not that it really mattered considering I showered last night but that meant I'd definitely have to shower tonight. If I didn't I felt unclean.

After getting dressed I skipped downstairs to get some breakfast. Jasper and Edward sat at the kitchen table talking about something.

"Hey." I greeted them a little weirded out by their presence. Its not everyday you find a couple vampires at your table.

They looked at me briefly, Jasper being the only one to give me a formal hello. Knowing they didn't want anything, I grabbed some fruit loops for myself and sat down.

Both of them gave me disgusted looks, Jasper showing a small smirk afterwards.

"You know what, I don't comment of your choice of diet." I muttered rolling my eyes.

Edward smirked, "This is a free country. I'm entitled to my opinion."

"No your not. This is my house and technically I'm allowed to restrict you."

"Not my rights you can't."

"True but I'm allowed to escort you off of my property."

Edward laughed as if I'd told the funniest joke in history, "You and what army? Because it'll take more than you to get me out of here."

"Really?" I asked glaring at him. Edward looked tiny compared to any of his other brothers so I was pretty sure I at least had a chance.

He stood up and Jasper instantly followed face to face with his brother, "Edward."

"Oh come on Jasper," Edward rolled his eyes, "I just wanna see if she could do it."

I stood then too ready to prove myself. If I could take on Edward, maybe it'd show Jasper I could handle newborns.

"Olivia, no. You'll get hurt." Jasper turned to face me pleading for me to listen. My chest hurt at the sight of his face, but I had to do this.

I put my hand against his cheek, "Jazzy relax, we're the same species."

"Half." He muttered holding my hand as if it'd stop me.

Edward and I walked to the middle of the kitchen area and got ready to fight. Jasper stood rigidly by the table, ready to kill Edward if I'd get hurt. Jasper was so protective it was almost irritating. I waited for Edward to signal he was ready before I charged at him. Only pushing him back a few feet, he retaliated by shoving me back towards the front door which I almost hit. Never one to give up, I focused on trying to shove him like I had to Jasper yesterday. I was unsuccessful. In fact the only thing I was successful at was getting shoved around. I fell backwards into the coffee table and fell over it.

When I'd turned myself right side up Jasper was slamming Edward into the front door and growling at him fiercely. As soon as my brain actually registered what was going on, I jumped up and sprinted towards them and tried to pull Jasper off of him. Instantly when my hand touched Jasper's arm he faced me and pulled me into his arms cradling me like a child.

Edward stood watching us perplexed. I wondered what had him so confused but ultimately decided it didn't matter. What mattered was getting Jasper not to kill his sibling.

We were still all standing there when Bella came down freshly showered and ready to go.

"Whats up?" She asked standing on the bottom step of the stairs looking at us.

I released Jasper, who didn't release me, "Nothing just chilling out. Want some fruit loops?"

Bella nodded and poured herself a bowl. Edward followed her into the kitchen and sat faithfully by her side like a dog. Actually remembering my fruit loops, which were now half soggy, Jasper and I joined them at the table.

"That's gross. Don't eat those!" Bella looked disgusted at my cereal. Edward and Jasper smirked at each other. Jasper slipped his cool hand into mine and stroked it gently.

"Whats wrong with my cereal?" I asked completely for conversation. Trust me, I could taste what was wrong with them.

"They're all soggy and gross. Geez what were you three doing?" It was obvious then that Bella felt she was missing out on something.

Edward chuckled while eyeing me up trying to sooth Bella's irritable mood. "Its fine, love. Olivia and I were just horsing around."

"Sounded like someone was dying from upstairs." She muttered returning to her breakfast. Edward and I laughed at Jasper's expense. I tightened my grip on his hand to show him it was all in good fun.

"That was all Jasper." Edward continued laughing. Jasper glared at Edward dispite my gestures.

"Watch it there Eddie boy. I'll do it again."

"Jasper chill," His brother tried to show him it was just in fun since my attempt failed, "no need to be defensive. We're kidding."

I put my head against his cold muscled arm and he seemed to calm down. Until he saw Edward staring rather confused.

"What?" Jasper demanded.

His brother shook his head and returned his attention to Bella commenting on some bracelet she had on. Jasper looked to me for an answer I didn't have. After Bella finished her cereal we rode to hell-uh, I mean school.

During first hour Emmett proceeded to bother me with questions, "So...you and Jasper are pretty serious eh?"

"We've been dating for almost a month...don't know if that counts as serious or not."

"How could you not know?"

"I'm not good with this kinda stuff, my par-adoptive parents never let me date so..."

He broke into the stupidest grin I've ever seen, "Jasper's your first! How cute!"

"I never said I didn't date. I'm just saying my parents didn't let me date therefore nothing serious or anything ever happened."

"Oh so Jasper's not your first. Good I was going to call you a no life. Its okay you could be like Edward and be a hundred year old virgin." Emmett whispered the last part moving his face closer to mine. I couldn't help but laugh. I was so going to give him crap for that! If I couldn't beat him up physically maybe I could do it mentally.

"Isn't Jasper older than Edward though?" I asked thinking a few minutes.

He nodded, "But Jasper's not a virgin. Didn't you know that?"

I shook my head feeling a bit nervous and self conscious. Not that Jasper and I were planning to have sex anytime soon, but it was unnerving to know I'd be the inexperienced one.

"Did you think he and Alice weren't intimate?" Emmett chuckled lightly at my lack of thinking and knowledge.

"I'd never thought of it before I guess. I supposed I'd never purposely tried to think of Jasper and Alice being together. It makes me feel bad...like I've taken him away from her."

He shrugged, "It doesn't bother Alice trust me. If it did you'd know about it. Alice is a fierce little one. Strong-willed and never backing down that one."

"Which is why her and Jasper would be good together." I thought about how their personalities seemed to match. It made me sad.

Emmett's eyes flashed to mine, "Jasper wouldn't have it any other way."

"So he's only with me to stop the pain?" His words confused me.

"No! No, he wouldn't want it to be any other way than it is now. You and him, ya know?"

I nodded smiling, "I understand now."

"Good." He smiled with me seeming relieved that he cleared that up.

Third hour couldn't have come fast enough. I was extremely excited to see my Jazzy. His bright golden eyes, sexy little smirk, lean muscled body...my heart shuddered in delight as I sat at my spot impatiently waiting in the Spanish room. I saw Edward roll his eyes no doubt waiting until he could use that against me.

I then thought about how he was a hundred something year old virgin and his head snapped up to face me.

"How did you hear that?" He demanded making Bella jump.

"I know things." My mind replayed the alphabet being careful not to slip and tell him who did it.

Edward glared at me and turned back around in his seat, "Tell anyone else and you won't live to see your next birthday. Believe me, I know how to make it look like an accident and I bet Alice would help me do it. Maybe, just maybe, you could end up on an airplane that maybe would explode upon takeoff. Who knows what life throws you." I

I swore the blood was sucked from my body as I pondered what he'd just said. Was he serious? Was he really that mad? My heart drummed in my chest so violently I thought it might explode.

Jasper kissed my cheek and I jumped slightly in surprised. He chuckled giving me another kiss, "Sorry darlin' didn't mean to scare you."

His accent flowed the the great Mississippi River and I was drowning in it. I loved his accent so much, it was like sweet honey. My heart drummed for a completely different reason.

My mind was distracted with thoughts of Jasper and plane explosions all hour. The bell finally called me out of my thoughts and I quickly packed up my things.

Jasper walked me to my next class which was unfortunately just a few doors down. Luckily his was right across the hall so we could stand and enjoy each other's presence until the nosy teachers came around telling us to break it up.

Fourth hour was much harder to concentrate in because we were just reading some book I'd already read. I thought that therefore excluded me from having to actually pay attention as the teacher read so it didn't really bother me. Then I realized that I was probably way overreacting to Edward's threat. I doubted he'd actually do that. Surely Edward didn't want to hurt me, he was just joking around like Emmett does all the time. Just to be sure, I'd ask Jasper.

He met me outside the door after fourth period ended. Not Jasper, Edward.

"Come with me." He mumbled pulling me towards the nearest exit.

We went out deeply into the woods behind the school. The farther we went the more nervous I got. What was he doing? Was he going to kill me? Was he going to hurt me? Questions bubbled inside my head until I thought it'd explode. We stopped after a few more miles and he pulled me close to him. My heart stopped.


End file.
